When you wake up after tequila
by lilkiz1
Summary: After a boozy night with the tell-tale tequila, will Lorelai and Luke finally have THAT relationship? ***M***
1. A bad day, tequila and Luke

Lorelai was feeling beat, dead, annoyed and angry, all as one emotion. She charged into Luke's that night with a defiant tone in her voice and a determined look on her face. The bells jingled loudly right before the slamming of the door. Luke looked up immediately, already angry that someone had slammed his door and stormed into the diner. When he noticed that it was a slightly dishevelled Lorelai, he just shook his head and went right back to his receipts.

"Oh sorry, how much do I have to pay for a little attention?" she asked him quite meanly.

"Lorelai, what the hell are you doing?" he asked as Lorelai sat down on the stool in front of him.

"I had the crappiest night of my life. I'm so angry at everything. I'm angry at Rory for never calling, I'm angry at my mother for always reminding me that I'm a disappointment to the universe, I'm angry at Sookie because she won't make her fricken mind up about the menu for the upcoming luncheon, and I'm angry at you because- " She couldn't find a reason to be angry at Luke, so she just left it there.

"What can I do?" he asked, raising his eyebrows to get a better look at her.

Lorelai pulled a bottle of tequila out of her bag and rested it on the countertop. Luke just looked at it, confused.

"Never seen a liquor bottle before Mr. Diner man?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"Yes I have, of course I have, what are you-?" he suddenly realised that she was being sarcastic.

"How 'bout we go up to that fancy pansy apartment of yours and drown our sorrows in this little baby?" Lorelai asked.

"We can't, I don't have any sorrows," Luke retorted.

"What? Of course you do, everyone does, and by the end of the night I'm going to promise that I'll get them out of you," Lorelai told him. Luke just shook his head, grabbed the bottle of tequila and held the curtain open for Lorelai. She walked past him and went up the stairs.

Lorelai sat down on the worn brown couch, shortly followed by an exhausted Luke. Lorelai took a long swig out of the bottle and relaxed instantly. Luke did the same before handing the bottle back to Lorelai and moving down the couch. Lorelai repositioned herself so that her back was against the armrest, Luke did the same and they were looking at each other.

After a few more drinks each, Lorelai looked at the empty bottle and pouted.

"Luke, we need more," she cajoled.

"No, I don't think we do, I can't even see straight," he said in a mildly drunk state.

"Well I can, so either I'm going to get more or I'm calling someone to drop it off,"

Suddenly realising that if anyone were to drop it off to the apartment, they'd know that Lorelai and Luke were drinking together. He got up off of the couch, stumbled slightly and then reached out a hand for Lorelai. Lorelai took his hand and made her way to the door.

"Thanks," she said as Luke opened the door and stepped aside.

"You're welcome," he replied.

They walked drunkenly down the street to Doose's. They both tried extremely hard to put their best 'non-drunk' faces as they collected a myriad of alcoholic beverages and took them to the counter where Taylor was serving.

"Luke… Lorelai," Taylor said, looking at them both with a nod.

"Hey Taylsor," Lorelai smirked, briefly giggling before going back to being serious after Luke nudged her.

"Taylsor?" Taylor asked.

"Yah, a new name for you buddy," Luke said with a friendly punch to the shoulder. They were both too worried about the others behaviour that they each didn't stop to think of what they might say. They walked back to Luke's apartment.

Upstairs, Lorelai packed all of the alcohol into the fridge. She grabbed four beers and sat next to Luke.

"Tequila is bad, you'd think I would've known that by now," Lorelai told him, putting her feet up against the coffee table.

"Yeah, well, we live and learn." He said, putting a blunt end to the conversation quickly.

"Right, Right," Lorelai said, taking another sip of her drink.

They both finished their beers at relatively the same time, both reaching for the other at the same time. They popped the caps open and drank their way through their second beer.

Three hours, eight beers, two tequilas and four shots each later, they were slammed. They were both drunk to the point where they could only just remember each others names.

"Come on Luke," Lorelai cajoled.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Luke retorted drunkenly.

"Do it Luke, do it, do it, do it," she said annoyingly.

"Fine!" Luke said. He jumped up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a freshly shaven face and sat back down.

"Wasn't that fun?" Lorelai asked. Luke shook his head, pointing to the many cuts he had acquired from drunk-shaving.

They were playing truth or dare. So far Luke had asked Lorelai how many people she'd dated since Rory was born. Lorelai asked Luke how many people he had dated. Luke was dared to shave his face. Lorelai was dared to make a whole pot of coffee and pour it down the sink. The dares were pretty lame, but they were drunk so it amused them more than it usually would.

"Okay, okay, okay, Lorelai," Luke started, planting his hands on his knees and moving forward. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Lorelai answered, holding a hand up in the air as if to say 'why not'.

"Just so I'm getting this right, there's no rules in this game is there? I can ask whatever I want, right?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Why? Is it something dirty?"

"You might say that,"

"Go, go, go," she said eagerly.

"How many people have you had sex with?" he asked bluntly. Lorelai was sort of taken aback. She laughed nervously and looked at him in the eyes.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," Lorelai said.

"No, this is my question, you picked truth!"

"Fine, fine," she said, putting her drink on the coffee table. "There was Johnny Carter, Christopher, Max, Christopher again, Alex, Jason," she counted on her fingers. "Yeah, that's about it," she told him.

"Wow, who's Johnny Carter?"

"Oh well," she started, using her hands for emphasis, "He was my boyfriend in High School. I went out with him for about a year before I met Chris, then I broke up with him for Chris, and then we had Rory, and well, you know the rest," she told him.

"Ahuh, I see,"

"So, what's your number?" she asked, patting him on the leg slightly.

"Well, I didn't choose truth, so you can't ask me," he teased.

"Luke!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, had to say it," he said quickly, "Well, there was Julie Degrage, Fiona Marion, Lisa Yulings, Emma Channing, Rachael and Nicole, so… six," he said, counting with his fingers right up in his face.

"Really? That's it? I thought there would've been more than that Luke,"

"No, Julie was in the midst of my Mom dieing, and that's when I did it the first time, and the others were pretty serious, all my girlfriends have been serious… huh, only just realised that," he said. Lorelai laughed.

"You interested in anyone right now?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, quite a bit actually,"

"Oooooooooooo, Lucas Pukus, you've been holding out on me, who, who, who?" she annoyed him.

"No-one, don't worry about it, they don't think of me at all like that,"

Lorelai crawled over to his side of the couch.

"Tell me… Please?" she begged.

Luke grabbed her face and kissed her lips firmly. He knew that if he wasn't drunk right now, there's no way he would have this kind of confidence. He'd be so scared that she'd reject him. Lorelai was stunned at first but soon melted into the kiss and started to kiss back. Soon, Luke's tongue was running along the bottom of her lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth a little and they soon began their passionate embrace.

"Luke," she murmured into his mouth. His hands ran wildly up and down her spine, underneath her shirt.

"Mmm, Lorelai," he murmured back. Her hands found his face as she slowly lifted her leg, swang it over Luke's left leg and straddled his lap. Lorelai placed one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes.

"I guess I'm the person then, right?" she said. They were still drunk and all over the place. Luke just nodded and pulled her back down for another kiss. Lorelai began to fiddle with the buckle on his jeans. She pulled the zip down and put her hands back on his face.

"Lorelai," Luke said determinedly.

"What?" she said, running her top lip over her bottom before kissing her way down his jaw line.

"We don't have to," he said, holding her sides so that his thumbs were places just under her breasts.

"I want to," she assured him.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Luke stood up with her, still holding onto her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he led them to his bed. Luke quickly removed his jeans so that he was left in his boxers. Lorelai took off her sweater and jeans. Their underwear became too much of a barrier for Luke as he quickly got rid of it and nestled Lorelai with him under the covers. Luke looked down into Lorelai's eyes, looking for confirmation that she really wanted to do this, not that she'd really turn back now. Luke parted her folds with the tip of his cock, plunging into her with one full thrust. She moaned louder than he'd ever heard a woman moan before. He took this as a good sign and pulled out from her quickly before pushing back in. She moaned and giggled as Luke nipped down and kissed at her neck.

Lorelai moaned softly.

"Oh Luke," she managed to whisper as Luke ran a hand up her waist to cup her breast.

He rolled her nipple between her fingers, making his way back up her jaw line and onto her lips. Their tongues duelled for control. Lorelai laughed as Luke tickled her neck with his stubble.

Luke grabbed her legs and pulled them to his sides. She wrapped them possessively around his waist as he entered her hard and fast again. She managed to get out a few 'ugh's' before his mouth was back on hers.

Luke placed his thumb onto her clit, watching as this new found excitement washed over her. She was almost there, Luke could feel it. His mind was cloudy, he couldn't be sure if this was a dream or not.

He'd be fine if it was a dream, because it was a damn good one and his imagination normally couldn't cook up something like this. On the other hand he wanted it to be real so bad. He didn't think of the consequences of their drunken sex, because right now all he wanted to feel was Lorelai. All he wanted to think was Lorelai. All he wanted to SEE was Lorelai. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

Lorelai's head was thrashing around on the pillow below her. The feeling of having Luke inside of her was just too much. She couldn't believe it. All this time he's been there, right under her nose and she has been too blind to see it. She always rebuffs the townies when they say anything about Luke.

Even her mother see's it. On the few times that she's actually met Luke, or seen Lorelai and Luke together, she can see the sexual tension. Lorelai hates that she was right.

At that second, Luke plunged into her once more, hitting her g-spot and sending her over the edge. The waves of pleasure crashed all through her body, Luke was smiling when he heard her scream out her name. He thrusted into her a few more times and on the last one, he came, whispering her name in her ear as he collapsed onto her. He nuzzled her neck slightly.

"Oh my god," Lorelai puffed out. Luke rolled off of her and cuddled her close.

"Yeah, wow!" Luke replied.

All Lorelai could think about was Rory and the town and how they were going to react. She didn't know what she was thinking. How could she do this? Luke was her friend. _Oh my god, he's not going to remember this in the morning._ Her thoughts were shattered when Luke draped a possessive arm over her stomach and she began to hear the soft snores.

They both fell asleep, too drunk to think right now.

---

What do you think? Continue?


	2. The morning after the night before

**I'm like, amazed at how much feedback that one chapter got. It wasn't very long but you all seemed to like it, nonetheless. Thanks a bunch!**

**ErieBerry2: **_Here's your update :)_

**Sarahb2007: **_Ahh, my always loyal supporter. I'm beginning to think that if I wrote a story about how Star's Hollow was abducted by aliens, Lorelai was eaten, Luke was pregnant and Rory was a baby again, you'd still enjoy it. Thanks so much. :)_

**StarsHollow-er: **_It was always my intent to make sure that they both remembered. I've read too many stories where Luke and Lorelai don't remember and Lorelai gets pregnant or something along those lines. :)_

**Sutton: **_Thanks, here's your next chapter._

**Glo1196: **_I think you'll be happy with this one. :)_

**GilmoreFREAK008: **_I shall._

**Gilmoregrl519: **_Sure thing. Here ya go._

**Gilmoregirlintraining: **_Another loyal supporter. Thanks chicki._

**L and l in love: **_Let there be rememberance:) I think you'll be happy._

**Lukelai-Cangel: **_It was mainly rushed because I had to go to work and I wanted to get the next part of 'A Life To Remember' out. It's not up now though 'cause my brother downloaded all this virus crap onto my computer and it got rid of my story - bummer. :)_

**Gilmorelover123: **_Yeah, they probably couldn't function. I accidently wrote 2 tequilas instead of 1 and 4 shots instead of 2 (I meant two shots each, not four). I was tired and going quick. Hehe. Thanks._

**Lucilles: **_As previously stated, I was in a rush. I had to go to work, lol. I just liked the idea of having more than one story under my name. I love writing and I thought a new LL fic would be good. Personally, I didn't think they were OOC but that's your opinion. I appreciate the review. Thanks. Keep reading if you like._

**_HERE WE GO! CHAPTER 2!_**

**_The morning after the night before_**.

Lorelai was awake. She'd been awake for at least five minutes now. She had no idea what time it was, she had no idea why it was so hot in the room and she had no idea why her bed felt so different. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. She just laid there in the bed, trying hard to remember the events of the previous night. All of a sudden, she realised that there was a heaviness over her waist. An arm, if you will. She opened her eyes and squinted slightly as she was blinded by the heavy streaming of light through the blinds. She looked down and saw the plaid covers, the arm of Luke and her own naked body. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her.

The bad night.

The tequila.

Doose's.

Truth or dare.

The sex.

"Oh my god," Lorelai whispered to herself.

She calmly turned herself around in Luke's arms so that she was facing him. She watched him intently as he slept. She was scared. _Does he remember? Oh my god, what if he wakes up right now?_ Were the only thoughts running through her mind at that moment. She didn't know what to do. Should she flea? Should she stay? She decided to turn back over and fall asleep, not waking up until Luke did, just so that she could see his reaction before forming one of her own.

Two hours later, Lorelai was awoken by the soft stirring from behind her. She could feel Luke's naked chest and legs rub up against her body. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for the realisation from Luke. She heard his breathing stop and assumed that he was asking himself for an explanation. Lorelai pretended that she had just woken up and sat up in the bed. With a fake expression, Luke assumed she'd only just remembered what had happened.

"Oh my god, Lorelai," Luke said in a half whisper, making sure that the covers were still covering him.

Lorelai rubbed her eyes and looked at Luke.

"Oh my god," she said back to him. She got up out of the bed, taking the sheets with her, scouting the apartment for her underwear and clothes. Luke sat in the bed in complete confusion. He remembered everything, the night his dreams came true. Luke scratched his head and shook it.

Lorelai put on the clothes she was wearing the night before and walked back over to the bed. She replaced the sheets and stood up to look at Luke.

"Ah, so I guess I should be going," she told him as she cleared the alcohol bottles.

"Lorelai," Luke started.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked in a sigh.

"Don't you wanna, talk about it?" he said cautiously, watching Lorelai's face for her reaction.

"No," Lorelai said bluntly, placing more bottles into the bin.

"We have to, you can't just go," he told her, getting out of bed and putting a pair of army green sweats on.

"Okay, what? What are we supposed to say to each other Luke? I was having such a bad night last night, I came here, we drank, we had sex and now I'm leaving?" she asked.

"No, you don't have to say it like that," Luke said in an offended tone.

"Luke, you were one of my best friends, someone I can always count on," she said to him "Now, I can't remember the exact activities of last night, how it started or anything, but I'm pretty sure that I would've instigated it if anyone, that means that I took advantage of you, so now you hate me, I've caused this whole awkwardness between us that I never wanted there to be," she ranted on and on before Luke closed the distance between them, shutting her up almost completely.

"Lorelai," he coaxed, "I started it,"

"What?" she asked.

"You asked me who I was interested in at the moment and I kissed you," he said, "Funny way of telling you,"

Lorelai suddenly remembered.

"Oh, right," she said softly.

Luke raised a palm up to her face, cradling her cheek in his hand. She looked up at him slowly. Their eyes met quickly before Lorelai was overcome with a huge sense of shame, disconnecting his hand from her face as she looked down. Luke rolled his eyes and stood back from her. Lorelai dropped the rubbish bin and walked out of the door quickly after grabbing her bag from the kitchen table.

Luke stood in the apartment all alone for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't believe that last night, he slept with Lorelai Gilmore. _No, last night you slept with an overly drunk Lorelai Gilmore who barely remembers anything. What were you thinking? How could you do this to her? You were her friend, sure you were a little drunk, but you took advantage of the state she was in._ Luke knew that she was more drunk than him, he knew that he'd no doubted remember more than she would in the morning. _No, mutual mistake, she'll come back to the diner, we'll talk, we'll forget it ever happened._ He had that little glimmer of hope. Hope that she'd still bare to see him, that she'd come back to the diner.

Lorelai walked home that morning with her arms crossed over her stomach. It was too early for the town gossips to notice where she was coming from, but she knew that she was in trouble if Babette was outside when she arrived home this early in the morning. Lorelai knew that since Rory was at Yale, she'd be able to avoid the subject with her, not that it made her feel less guilty, keeping something like this from her daughter. She got home and dialled Luke's number, for the apartment not the diner.

"Hello?" Luke's sexy deep voice came over the phone.

"Luke, it's me," she said.

"Oh, hey,"

"Hi… yeah, I just wanted to call and apologize for leaving so abruptly," she told him.

"Yeah well," he said, trailing off.

"I didn't mean to, I was just… I am just… well… I didn't expect this to happen last night, it was the last thing on my mind," she explained to him.

"Huh," Luke replied.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he told her, trying to put an end to this particular part of their conversation.

"No, you meant to say something with that," she told him. For a second, their bantering almost made them forget about the night before. Lorelai loved the feeling that they could still playfully fight, even though there'd been a major development in their relationship.

"I was just saying that I'm surprised it was the _last_ thing on your mind,"

"Why are you surprised?" she asked.

" 'Cause it's been the first thing on my mind for a very long time," he told her with a smirk.

"It has?" she asked, blushing, thankful that he couldn't see it.

"I think I told you last night that I've liked you for quite some time, you know?"

Lorelai laughed, smiled and giggled, remembering the night before. What was not twenty minutes ago a sore subject for them both had become the main source of their jokes and laughter.

"Whatever," she said, trying to hide the smile that everyone could recognize in her voice.

"Okay, so…" he trailed off, wondering if they'd be able to talk to each other after this very interesting night and morning. "You coming to the diner today?" he asked her.

"Umm," she closed her eyes tight and opened them wide before replying. "Sure," she said quickly, picking at the desk she was sitting by.

"Good, I'll see you then," Luke said, smiling.

"Yeah, see you then," Lorelai replied. She hung up the phone, put it on the receiver and walked upstairs with a big goofy grin on her face.

---

Suddenly, the time had come for Lorelai to go into the diner for breakfast. She was so nervous. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She was sure that the townies and the Luke's Diner regulars would be able to tell that something was different between the two of them. She didn't want them to see it, not yet. Not before she didn't even know what was going on. She twisted the knob of the door and let herself in. Luke looked up immediately and tried to hide the smile that was threatening his lips. Lorelai sauntered over to the counter and perched herself on her usual stool.

"Hey, coffee?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask?" she retorted. Luke began pouring. "No really, do you have to ask? Is it a code in the diner that you _have_ to ask whether the diner's want coffee before they order anything else? What if people don't like to drink it before their meal, but rather _with_ their meal," she teased.

Luke walked away which in turn made Lorelai shut up. A couple of minutes later he put the ordering pad in front of her, along with a pen.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I was afraid to ask you what you wanted in case it incurred another Diner Rules rant," he confessed.

Lorelai smiled a wide grin and picked up the pen. Luke went back to the coffee machine and Lorelai tapped the pen against her chin, pretending to think. Finally, Lorelai wrote something down on the piece of paper. She folded it up and handed it to him.

"Pancakes and a side of bacon, please," she requested.

Luke was still holding the paper in his hand. He was confused as to why she had told him what she wanted before he got to read the paper. As he began to unfold the paper, he looked at her. She gestured to the diner and shook her head. He took the hint and placed the piece of paper in his pocket, saving it until later.

Lorelai was served. She ate. She drank. She paid and she left. She was going crazy at the Inn all day. She was waiting for Luke's call to tell her the answer to the question on the piece of paper.

_Surely he's read it by now, it's been _she looked at the clock on the wall of the inn _four hours. That's enough time right? Enough to look at a measily little bit of paper. Maybe he's forgotten about it, maybe he just doesn't want to read it, oh god I have to call him._ Thoughts were racing through her mind. She decided that if she didn't hear back from him in less than an hour, she'd call him.

Twenty minutes passed and Lorelai was becoming extremely antsy.

Thirty minutes passed. Lorelai walked into the kitchen to find a beaming Sookie running around with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Sook," Lorelai called just before Sookie had a chance to run into her.

"Wow, I found it, I found it," Sookie called.

"Found what? Honey?" she asked.

"The perfect recipe, the perfect lasagne recipe, it's just been staring me in the face this whole time and I finally picked it," she said. Sookie lunged for a wooden spoon that was sticking out of a pot on the grill and handed it to Lorelai. Practically shoving it in her mouth she said, "Taste this," Lorelai complied and took a little bit off of the spoon.

"Oh my god, Sookie that's amazing, seriously, how much crap did you put in there to make tomatoes taste good?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a secret," Sookie grinned.

"Wow, serving that to all the customers," Lorelai told Sookie.

"I know, so fill me in, how was your night? You left here pretty angry so I'm just wondering what's made you a little happier today," Sookie said, not understanding what she was getting into.

"Well," Lorelai said, embarrassed.

Sookie dropped the spoon on the floor and rushed over to Lorelai. She placed her hands on either one of Lorelai's arms and pleaded her to give her details.

"What? What and what? Sookie yelped.

"I kinda had a bit too much to drink last night, and woke up naked next to a man this morning," Lorelai told her.

"I don't see how that's a good thing, unless it's a man you know, a man you like or a man you've been seeing. Now, I don't think you've been seeing someone and you haven't mentioned anyone that you're interested in right now, so is it a man that you know?" Sookie asked in a fast-paced-hard-for-Lorelai-to-understand tone.

Lorelai nodded.

"It's a man that _we _know," she confessed.

"Who?" Sookie asked, intrigued.

Lorelai grabbed a spoon with ice cream on it off of the counter, she quickly sucked the ice cream off of it, put it back on the counter and sighed. Sookie's eyes followed her actions. Lorelai leant against the kitchen island.

"It's Luke," Lorelai confessed, embarrassed.

"Luke? You slept with Luke? Town Luke? Diner Luke?" she continued to ask questions. Lorelai simply nodded in shame.

"Is this a bad thing? Or a good thing?" Sookie asked.

"Well, we both woke up this morning, and it was sooooo awkward, right?" Lorelai told her, Sookie nodded, "Yeah, so we had a small talk and I left. I got home and felt really really guilty about it, so I called him and we had a banter, and then I went to the diner for breakfast," Lorelai confessed. Sookie was listening intently.

"It was excellent, not really an ounce of weirdness, and we had this little bit where I had to write my order for myself, but instead I wrote on a piece of paper 'All I want is you, Luke' and I'm guessing he hasn't read it, 'cause he hasn't called or maybe he's having second thoughts, I don't know," she said, out of breath.

"He probably just hasn't read it," Sookie told her.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lorelai said quietly. "Maybe I'll call him now, see how he's going,"

Sookie nodded as Lorelai left the kitchen. All she could think was that Luke thought it was a mistake, that he didn't really want to be with her. Then she remembers his confession and her mind goes on a tangent. She made her way through the dining room and out onto the porch of the inn. She reached for her cell phone and called the diner.

"Luke's," she heard Caesar's voice greet her.

"Hello, I'm looking for Luke?" she asked.

She heard a distant, "Here, boss it's for you," Luke came to the phone.

"Hello?" Luke asked.

"It's me, hi,"

"Oh, hi," he replied with a smile.

"I was just calling to see if you uh… got my… if you… uh," she stammered.

"If what?" he asked, confused.

"Iwasjustcallingtoseeifyou'dreadmynote," she said quickly.

"Oh, no, I haven't… lunch rush," he confessed.

"Oh, okay well could you read it? Then get back to me with your response?" she asked him.

"Suuuure…" Luke said, dragging out the word in the confused state that he was.

"Thanks," she said quickly before hanging up.

---

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai was sitting at her computer, going through emails. She was answering a bunch of questions from various people when the new mail icon popped up. She saw that the nickname was: LUKED she smiled, baffled that Luke actually had an email address, or a computer for that fact.

From: LUKED

To: I got your note.

Body:

Hi Lorelai,

You're probably wondering why I emailed you instead of calling you, right? Well Jess showed me how to use the computer for my taxes, and so, I thought I'd get a jump on things and get started. I read your note and saw that you were online on the dragonfly website and thought it was more efficient.

All I want is you too.

It's what I've wanted for a very long time now, I'm just glad that you finally realised. I mean, I know it took us many years and a lot of alcohol to get to where we are at this moment, but I want you to know that I don't regret it. If you do, then, I'd still love to be friends, but I understand if that would be weird.

Email me back, or something.

Luke.

---

Lorelai smiled as she read the email from her… boyfriend? They hadn't gotten to that part, but Lorelai wasn't the kind of person to have boozy one night stands with best friends, so she was sure they were more than just friends.

She hit the reply button.

---

From: LUKED

Subject: I got your email.

Body:

I couldn't regret it if I wanted to.

Lorelai,

x

---

Luke read the email instantly and smiled. He hit the reply button.

---

From: LUKED

To: Good.

Body:

You, diner, nine o'clock.

Luke.

---

Lorelai smiled. _Monosyllabic man strikes again._ She thought.

---

That night at eight thirty, Lorelai was becoming increasingly anxious about her 'date' with Luke. She wandered quietly through the town for a further twenty minutes before making an early appearance at the diner. Luke looked up and smiled when he saw who walked through the door. She walked over to him and sat at the counter.

"I see you got my email," he smiled.

"Yes, thanks for all the words," she joked.

"Be quiet, come on," he said, holding a hand out to Lorelai. She took it and followed him into the storeroom.

"What?" she asked teasingly.

Luke just kissed her. She smiled. Luke laughed that she couldn't get the smile off of her face, mainly because she wasn't able to kiss him back. They were up against the door of the storeroom when they heard a loud crash. Luke initially thought it came from the diner but laughed when he realised that in order to hold onto the shelf that was near the door, Lorelai had pushed over a glass jar. He pushed his mouth against hers quickly before they began to clean it up.

"I think this is the start of something good," Lorelai whispered. Luke heard her, nodded and smiled.

"Me too,"

- - - - - -

**_So, what you were expecting? or no? A lot of people probably thought I was going to write it so that they both forgot, she got pregnant, didn't know who the father was and was scared to be living the same life she did when she had Rory. BumBUM, you were wrong. I'm all FOR Lorelai and Luke. :) Stay tuned and check out 'A life to remember' as well._**

Updates sooon.


	3. SoberSexWithLuke

**Once again I was so totally amazed at the response. Not all good, but that's cool. Here are your replies:**

**Lukelai-Cangel: **_Thanks for always reviewing - you're a top chick! KEZ._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_I'm going with 'Lorelai's on the pill'. Not sure how that will work out with a pregnancy hehe. Thanks for reviewing chicki! KEZ._

**Sarahb2007: **_Nice to know that you're reading my stories. With all the hits that I'm getting on 'A Life To Remember', I know that people are reading it, but with the lack of reviews I just don't think they like it. That was another reason for me to start a new one :)._

**GILMOREDAD: **_Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you saw my characters as IN character. :) KEZ._

**Glo1196: **_I'm glad they're going to be happy too. After season 6 and 7 there was so much doubt on whether they would ever be happy again. I wish they were doing a season 8 :( I always complain about that. My boyfriend's always like SHUT UP! 'cause all I do is talk about Gilmore Girls. lol._

**Jennisfifi: **_Thanks for the review :)_

**Gilmoregirls3196: **_Officially updated. Enjoy._

**GilmoreGirls4lifeeee: **_Glad you liked._

**GG4all: **_Wow, I got recommended? That's huge. Thanks for reading._

**Gilmoregirlsismycrack: **_Personally I don't think they're as much OOC as you're making them out to be. Keep reading if __you want but it's up to you. Thanks for the review._

_Chapter 3 - SobersexwithLuke._

Once Lorelai and Luke had finished their little naughty rendezvous in the storeroom that day, everything suddenly became clear to Lorelai. Luke was always this small possibility for her, one that she'd previously refused to recognize. She always thought of him as just a friend. One that she could always count on – their platonic relationship. Lorelai was sitting at the counter of the diner. It was her mission to stay there until Luke closed and they could continue their fun.

"How about you just come back when I've closed, Lorelai?" Luke asked, wiping down the counter.

"Because neither of us have any idea when that will be?" she countered.

"I'll call you as soon as I flip the sign to closed," he promised.

"That's an impossibility," she told him, shaking her head.

"Well, okay, a few seconds after I've flipped the sign to closed," he tried to promise again.

"Nah, I'll just wait, or is that bothering you?" she asked, giving him an innocent looking stare, hoping to persuade him to seeing her way.

"Nope, not bothering me, I was just thinking of you," Luke said quietly, looking around the diner to see if anyone was within ear shot.

"Why are you so nervous?" Lorelai asked, sipping from her large green coffee mug.

"Because, I thought we agreed the town didn't need to know about us right now?" he asked, confused to whether she was taking back what she'd said before things got too heated back in the storeroom.

"Yeah, right now, so we can enjoy getting to know each other a little better first," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively, "But later on, down the track, they're gonna either be told by us, or they'll find out some other way,"

"What other way?"

"Oh I don't know, it might slip out in a conversation with Patty when she hounds me on why I'm not seeing a 'nice single man'," she told him.

"You'd never let it slip to Patty, would you?" he asked, narrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Mmm, probably not," she smiled.

"Good, that's good," Luke said, briefly putting a hand on Lorelai's. Lorelai smiled and watched as Luke continued to clean up after the diner's that were frequently coming in and out.

Lorelai watched on as people were served, people payed, Luke delivered plates and people left. She couldn't wait until the diner was bare enough that she could have a few minutes alone with Luke. Luke scurried over to the counter and placed another order in the cash register before flashing a huge, urgent smile at Lorelai and rushing back to a table with the occupants change.

"Have a nice night," Luke called as they exited his beloved diner.

They waved at him and descended the stairs at the front of the door.

"So, Luke… you forget about me?" she asked, grinning widely.

"How could I? You make it impossible," he said, going through the last of his receipts.

"Oh, well if you feel that way, I guess I should just go," Lorelai said, making a move to get up.

Luke reached out to Lorelai and grabbed onto her arm. He led her into the kitchen and chuckled slightly.

"I was only joking," he told her quickly.

"I know, so was I," she told him, strategically placing her hands on his shoulders. Luke's arms immediately encircled her and his hands landed on the top of her hips. He leaned into her quickly, catching her lips heatedly in a passionate kiss. Lorelai returned it eagerly, thoughts of what this may lead to racing through her mind.

_Sober sex with Luke, Sober sex with Luke, Sober sex with Luke, I'M going to have SOBER sex with LUKE! _She smiled through the kiss, her thoughts making her happy. Finally a man she could count on to always be there, always with her. _SEX! SEX! LUKE SEX! SOBER!_ Luke's tongue tangled in with hers. He was pinning her up against the wall of the kitchen.

"Ow," Lorelai said, pulling her head off of the wall quickly after they'd broken their kiss.

"What is it?" Luke asked, narrowing his brows.

"You're kinda pushing me into the light switch, babe," Lorelai told him. She marvelled at how naturally it came to call Luke babe after years of calling him nothing but Luke and all other kinds of_ silly_ names.

"Oh, sorry," he said with a small chuckle.

"Not your fault, a lot of guys feel the need to jump me and smash me against a wall," she joked, laughing nervously.

Luke grabbed her head and gracefully pulled it away from the wall. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the kitchen as they heard the bells jingle.

"You've got to be kidding me," was all Lorelai could hear Luke say. He turned to Lorelai quickly and whispered, "Just as I was about to close,"

"Hi, are you still open?" a tall blonde woman directed at Luke. Lorelai was still joined to Luke by the hand but was hidden around the corner in the kitchen fixing her hair and clothes.

"Yeah, kitchen's closed in five minutes – you're just in time," Luke told the woman with a smile.

"Great,"

Lorelai walked around the corner and disconnected her hand from Luke's. She looked at the woman and smiled nicely. She sat at the counter and watched Luke finish up his nightly rituals. He poured Lorelai a cup of coffee, the first one from his fresh batch, then she watched as Luke went over to the woman, writing her order down and pouring her some coffee.

Lorelai loved how everyone seemed to love Luke. Even people he'd never met before, like this woman knew instantly that he was a good guy.

Half an hour later, the woman who had eaten a burger and fries left and Luke finally flipped the sign on the door to closed to the general public. He turned off the lights and held out a hand to Lorelai. Lorelai gladly took his hand and followed him up to his apartment. When they arrived in the apartment, Lorelai walked over to one of the chairs, placing her coat and purse down as she turned to Luke.

"Finally, I have you all to myself," Lorelai giggled. She walked over to Luke and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Finally, I have you," he said quietly, dipping his head so that his mouth was close to her neck.

Lorelai giggled and moaned softly as Luke began nuzzling at her neck, placing kissed all over her jaw and cheek. She manoeuvred her head so that he'd begin kissing her lips. He complied almost immediately, with Lorelai deepening the kiss by inviting his tongue into her mouth.

Luke began to move. He was moving them both back towards his bed. Lorelai was smiling through the kisses, giggling as Luke's hands ran over the sensitive parts of her body.

"Luke," Lorelai said, trying to get her new boyfriends attention. She pushed at his chest slightly. "Babe,"

Luke just continued kissing her, harder and deeper than she'd ever been kissed before.

"Luke," kiss. "Do… you… really… think…" she was cut off at each word by another warm and sensual kiss. Luke nodded through the kisses, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Luke peeled her brown jacket from her, letting it drop to the floor at the feet. Lorelai worked fast on the buttons of his shirt. She freed him of all material covering his chest before he started working on the button and zipper of her jeans.

Both just dressed in their underwear, Luke made them fall into his bed. Lorelai giggled each time their kisses broke and Luke shifted them so that they were closer to the top of the bed. They got into a comfortable position before they continued with their kissing.

"Mmm," Lorelai moaned as Luke trailed a line down her body to her sex.

"You like that?" Luke asked her in between kisses. Lorelai simply nodded. Luke clasped a finger over the top of her black panties, nudging them further down her hips. Lorelai did the same with his boxers, grabbing the waist band and pushing them further down his strong legs. The only thing left between them was Lorelai's bra. That too was soon discarded, making its way to the floor, along with several other garments.

Lorelai smiled up at Luke, grinning from ear to ear. She ran he hands down his front and rested them on his sides. She brought her left hand up to his cheek, slowly pulling his head down for a kiss as she lifted hers.

They continued kissing for the whole time they made love, only stopping for a moment when Luke had entered her slowly. The heated actions were making Lorelai sweat, Luke never breaking their kisses.

Lorelai ran her hands over Luke's back, subtly pulling her closer to him, making their connection deeper. Luke pulled back from Lorelai's lips, moving slowly in and out of her, watching as her face told him she was almost at climax.

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai whispered.

Luke fastened up the pace, making them both endure more pleasure as the other studied their face intently.

"Ohhhh," Lorelai screamed as Luke's shaft rubbed against her swollen clit. Luke smiled as he watched her head thrash around the pillows.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered as he ducked his head closer to her ear and into her hair.

Lorelai clasped onto his shoulders, keeping him close as she orgasmed around him. Luke felt all of Lorelai's body tighten. It was two seconds of Lorelai's spasms to make him cum along with her. Luke's body stiffened as he released himself into Lorelai.

Luke was collapsed on top of Lorelai, his head in her fanned out hair.

"Better than I imagined," Lorelai whispered, running a hand through Luke's hair.

"Mhmm," Luke replied with a hand on her waist. Luke rolled off of Lorelai and laid on his back. Lorelai in turn turned over and put an arm over his chest, her head on his shoulder.

"So…" Luke started.

"Mmm, what?" Lorelai asked, almost asleep.

"Have you told Rory about us yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Lorelai said matter of factly.

"No?" Luke asked, "But you tell each other everything,"

"Yeah, but I just… we… it's been… I just haven't told her, but I will," Lorelai said, trying to make sure Luke wasn't feeling any insecurities.

"Sure, okay," Luke whispered.

Lorelai fell asleep in Luke's arms very happy that night.

---

It was the morning. Lorelai woke up to a very bright apartment and an empty bed. She frowned when she realised that Luke had gone down to the diner already. She got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. On the mirror there was a note.

Lorelai,

I brought some coffee up from the diner especially for you. It's on the kitchen counter. If you don't want the town to know about us yet, don't come through the curtain. Take a left at the bottom of the stairs, there's a door to the back, you come out on Peach.

Thanks for last night.

- Luke.

Lorelai smiled. She understood that Luke respected the reasons for not telling the town about them yet. What would be even worse was if the town knew before Rory. She decided to go home and call Rory straight away, fill her in and such. She got dressed, figuring that she could just have a shower at home.

Luke was in the kitchen when he heard ever so faint footsteps going down the stairs. He smiled when he remembered the events from the previous night. When the orders were ready he delivered them to the table. He didn't see Lorelai so deduced that she had gone out the back way.

Lorelai returned home with one intent – tell Rory. She picked up the phone and dialled her daughters number quickly.

"Hello?" came a soft voice.

"Hi!" Lorelai said chipperly.

"MOM?" Rory screeched as she sat up in bed.

"Yeah, you remembered, I'm so touched," Lorelai joked.

"Why are you calling me at… 7.30 in the morning?" she asked, genuinely shocked.

"Just thought you'd want a wake up call," Lorelai smiled.

"Mom!" Rory said, trying to get her to spill her secret.

"All right," Lorelai said in a defensive tone, "Jeez,"

"Oh, so now you're turning into Luke, Mom," Rory smiled.

"I have something to tell you,"

"Why I'm shocked, I mean you always call me at 7.30 in the morning for a chat," Rory said sarcastically, trying to hide a yawn.

"Kay, so I have some news that might shock you, but you need to know before the town does," Lorelai explained.

"Okay?" Rory asked confused.

"I have a boyfriend," Lorelai blurted out, realising she could've worded it better after she'd said it.

"You what?"

"I have a boyfriend," Lorelai said in a more defeated tone, gently hitting her head with the palm of her hand.

"Who?" Rory asked, a little hurt that Lorelai hadn't told her earlier than this.

"Luke," Lorelai said. She clenched her teeth and waited nervously for Rory's reply.

"Luke? Diner Luke?" Rory asked.

"Yes _diner_ Luke, how many other Luke's do we know?"

"You're dating Luke?"

"For the hundredth time, yes,"

"Wow!" Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai relaxed a little in her seat while a confused expression overcame her face.

"Wow? That's all you have to say? You're not mad?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, not mad," Rory told her with a huge grin.

"But, all those times you told me I couldn't date him, that's all out the window now?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep," Rory said.

"Cool, so, well… you know." Lorelai said.

"I know," Rory laughed.

"Excellent,"

"So… I guess I'll talk to you later?" Rory asked, eager to get back to sleep.

"Yeah… later,"

"Bye Mom,"

The girls hung up and Lorelai sat there looked dumbfounded. She hadn't expected an outrageous response from Rory, but a bit worse than that. All those times Rory had told Lorelai that she couldn't date Luke simply because they'd break up and they wouldn't be able to eat there anymore, seemed to be completely irrelevant in the current situation. Lorelai went upstairs and had a shower. She changed and made her way to the dragonfly.

---

Two hours later Luke was in his apartment finishing up his taxes when he saw the little mail icon pop up in the bottom right hand corner of the screen.

"Jeez," he said as the noise took him out of his trance.

He clicked on the icon only to see an email there from Lorelai.

---

To: LUKED

From: LG

Subject: I told Rory.

Hey babe,

Just emailing to let you know that I went home this morning and called Rory. She's happy for us, so I guess the only thing left to do is tell the town. I know you don't want to just yet, so we'll wait.

P.S. Thanks for the coffee

Love Lorelai.

---

Luke smiled at the babe and at the love. He hit the reply button almost immediately, hoping she was still at her computer and they could have a conversation.

---

To: LG

From: LUKED

Subject: Great.

Lorelai,

Glad you told Rory, she deserved to know before the rest of the town. Let's just play it by ear, I don't think we necessarily have to tell them just yet, but if they find out, they find out okay?

P.S. You're welcome for the coffee – you can pay me some other time.

Luke

---

Lorelai laughed when she read the email. She was still trying to comprehend the fact that not only did Luke have a computer, he had email. This was just another way for her to contact him. She loved it.

---

To: LUKED

From: LG

Subject: Some other way.

Some other way alright. I had a lot of fun last night.

Lorelai.

---

Luke chuckled quite a bit out loud when he read the email. He sighed and rested his head back, closing his eyes. As if he just realised something big, he quickly hit the reply button.

---

To: LG

From: LUKED

Subject: Well…

I can't believe I have you.

---

That was all he wrote. As soon as Lorelai read those six words, she relaxed into her seat and smiled. She and Luke were together. She was giddy. She couldn't wipe the huge smile that was on her face if someone payed her to.

"They picked it, the whole town picked it." She whispered to herself. "Get ready for a lot of 'I told you so's'"

Lorelai smiled and continued on with her work.

---

**_We've been going good people! Almost 24 reviews for two chapters. Thankyou so much!! Only 12 reviews away from getting chapter four. So hit that button people. :) thanks so much._**

**_love kez._**

**_xxxxxxx_**


	4. This is going to work

**Wow, so, thanks for the response. I'm glad people are actually liking my version of the consequences of Luke and Lorelai drinking lol. I've gotten myself a job - so, with that, a boyfriend, computer viruses, and friends turning 18, I have little free time. However, with that little free time, I love to write, so here we are with installment number four. I hope you likey like like (also remember that this weekend is Labor day (aussie holiday) and I am working like crazy - i'm also staying at a 'friends' house for a weekend so will have little time to write. I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow (Saturday) or today I should say, 'cause it's 12.10am). LOVE KEZ :)**

**Here are your replied.**

**Gilmoreintraining: **_I can't say this enough - thankyou thankyou thankyou for always always always reviewing. You rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter (it's the longest I've written hehe). Glad you liked chapter 3. :) Keep reading._

**StarsHollow-er: **_Big fan of the sober sex myself too. I'm going to repeat what's in the minds of every single Luke/Lorelai lover in the world; MORE AFFECTION ON THE SHOW. That's what would've made it better. Lorelai only saying I love you in the last episode of season 6 is silly. I guess it made it a huge break up though - when she said 'But I love you Luke, I love you, and I've waited...' more dramatic. Lol. Enjoy. KEZ :)_

**Lukelai-Cangel: **_You amaze me. I ask people to review just to let me know that they're reading, and you do. I love you for it. I love knowin that people want me to continue. So thanks, you're great! Love KEZ._

**Penguinopus: **_I don't put much Rory in here. I know I should but I just love Lorelai and Luke so much - I focus most things around them. haha. I'm dying, I lent my season 7 to my friend and I don't see her often and I want it back!!! hehe._

**Severien: **_Glad you liked. :)_

**Sarahb2007: **_Together we can pull Luke into the world of technology - starting with mobile phones and the internet._

**L and l in love: **_Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks so much :)_

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_Thanks a lot. Here's your much anticipated update._

**_Chapter four - This is going to work._**

Luke and Lorelai were both asleep when Luke awoke feeling suddenly uneven on Lorelai's bed. He moved backwards slightly, only to almost fall off of the side of the bed. Lorelai was cuddled up next to him, effectively pushing him closer and closer to the edge of the bed throughout the night. Before falling off, he decided to wake Lorelai – a risky thing – in order to get more comfy, or at least back onto the bed. He looked at his girlfriend, she looked so peaceful to him, it was almost a shame to wake her up. She had her right arm on Luke's, which was resting over her abdomen, her right leg almost at the opposite side of the mattress and her left arm completely stretched out with her hand resting on her pillow. Luke brought his right hand up to her shoulder and gave it a small nudge.

"Lorelai," he whispered into her ear and nudging her a little harder.

"Mmm, Luke what the _hell_ are you doing waking me up?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I know, I'm sorry, one small thing will enable you to go back to your dream, if you'll just do that for me," he coaxed, nervously.

"Anything, just leave me alone," Lorelai snapped.

"Move over to your side of the bed," he told her.

Her eyes popped open and she realised that she'd backed herself so far up against Luke that it'd moved them further to his side. She shuffled over so that her head was resting completely on her own pillow.

"Thankyou," he said with a sigh, moving over to next to her again, cuddling her close.

Lorelai lifted Luke's arm slightly and turned over in his embrace. She was facing him and had a small smile playing at her lips. Luke watched as she dosed off to sleep in his arms. He couldn't believe where he was, it was like he needed someone to pinch him out of his dream.

Lorelai's tiny soft snores sent Luke back into dreamland. What seemed like minutes, but was in fact hours later, Luke was brought back to earth by the incessant ringing of the new alarm clock Lorelai had invested in. His eyes opened wide as he looked to see that Lorelai wasn't moving. He leaned over her and clicked it off, falling back to the bed with a sigh.

Lorelai and Luke hadn't had sex the night before. Lorelai was exhausted from her day at the inn and was already asleep when Luke had arrived home. Instead, Luke slid into the bed next to her, cuddled her close and fell asleep. Apart from the mid-sleep upset in the early hours of the morning, he had a good sleep.

Luke watched as Lorelai slept on. He could tell that she was almost conscious. She was awoken by the alarm, was aware that Luke had turned it off and she could sense that someone was looking at her. She opened her eyes slowly to be met with Luke's loving face, resting his eyes on the pillow in front of her.

"Morning," she said with a small yawn afterwards.

"Yes it is," he told her. He leaned across and planted a kiss on the top of her head before flopping back to his side and sighing.

"You tired?" Lorelai asked, running a hand over his chest.

"Only a little, mainly because the dinner rush last night didn't end because all the people that went to the town meeting, including you, came in at the last minute, sorry I didn't come over until late, you said I should come over though and I called, but no answer,"

"Luke, it's okay, I'm glad you came, I like waking up with you,"

"Me too," Luke replied, pulling Lorelai closer.

---

Once they had both showered and gotten ready for their respective days at work, they walked to the diner together. They were walking hand in hand when Miss Patty and Babette ran up to them screeching.

"Lorelai, Luke…" Babette gasped when she realised they were holding hands.

"So it _is_ true," Miss Patty said with a huge smile, the town gossips had been trying to figure out for two weeks whether they'd been hiding it or the rumours were really that - rumours.

"Yes, it is…" Lorelai told them, stealing a glance at Luke, making sure he wasn't feeling too uncomfortable with her divulging the information.

"Well, that's just great, I can't wait to tell Taylor," Babette screeched, tumbling over to hug Lorelai who in turn stumbled. Luke caught her back, helping her back to her feet and rejoining their hands. Luke raised his eyebrows at the three women.

"Okay, so we'd better go, got some of that famous coffee with my name on it," Lorelai told them, eagerly trying to get out of there.

"Alright sweetie, see you later," Miss Patty directed at Lorelai. They went to step away when Miss Patty did a double take and said, "And congratulations, this is just wonderful,"

Lorelai smiled.

_Not one 'I told you so' amazing. Huh, maybe the town's going to finally get off of our backs about this._

Lorelai looked up at Luke who put his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side as they continued to walk. They arrived at the diner where Luke held the door open and Lorelai slid inside. When they entered, the local townies all let out a collective 'Oooh' and then continued on with their meals. Luke just shook his head and made his way around the corner.

"What tickles your fancy this morning?" Luke asked in a strange, chipper attitude.

"Wow, Whatsup with you?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"Nothing, you're just so out of charactery, unusually happy, what's gotten into you?" Lorelai asked.

"I think you know the answer to that?" Luke asked her, winking.

Lorelai smirked and smiled that he believed her to be to sole purpose of the way he felt. She loved that she could make him this happy, and she was sure that the town was going to love that he was happy, that she was happy and that they were happy together.

"So seriously, what do you want?" Luke asked as he poured her some coffee.

"Bacon and cheese omelette with a side of you," Lorelai teased.

"A side of me you can have tonight when we come home from the ridiculous town meeting – second one in a row, who does Taylor think he is? Donald Trump?" Luke asked, beginning his rant.

"Ah well, you see, he is the selectman, which in his books means god," She smiled up at him. "And you know that god can do anything," she said as she put her hands under her chin.

Lorelai sipped at her coffee, admiring her boyfriend from afar. When she was out of coffee she decided to try her luck at going behind the counter. She didn't know what the rules were, in regards to the diner man having his _girlfriend_ in his _diner. _At that point, Luke walked behind Lorelai and into the kitchen.

She got up extremely casual and walked around the edge of the table. She'd just arrived at the coffee pot when Luke came around the corner and spotted her.

"Lorelai!" he said loudly, causing the rest of the people eating there to look up and stare. Lorelai jumped almost a foot in the air before looking at him with a mock innocent expression as she continued to pour the coffee into her favourite mug. Luke walked over to her and rested a hand on the counter holding the coffee machine.

"Hi babe," Lorelai said sheepishly with a smile.

"Go back to your seat," he told her sternly, jerking his right thumb back to the counter.

"But…" she trailed off. This was one of the few times where Lorelai was having trouble coming up with a comeback or an excuse.

"Go, go get," Luke said.

"Fine," Lorelai scoffed as she put the coffee pot down and puttered back to her sleep. "Not fair though, I think I should have at least a little pull with you, considering we're sleeping together," Lorelai called, a little louder than she expected.

The patrons of the diner looked up briefly. Only one or two were really fixated on what Lorelai had said, others just wondering why she'd said it so loud.

"Why don't you go and borrow Kirk's megaphone and tell it to the whole world," Luke said in a soft but firm tone to Lorelai.

"Mainly because a megaphone, as big as kirks is-"

"Dirty," Luke laughed, he'd been friends with her too long.

"Thankyou,"

"Anyway mainly because a megaphone wouldn't reach the whole world, and also because I'm pretty sure everyone knows we've had sex already Luke," she whispered.

"Jeez Lorelai, I know they probably know, but it doesn't mean you have to confirm it!" Luke told her with concern.

"Oh crap, well, then you probably don't want to hear about my 'compare and contrast Luke's body parts in bed' conversation with Babette this morning, huh?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked, placing his cloth down in front of her, leaning in.

"Of course not, god… what's with you?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing, you know I don't like to talk about that part of my life… I don't understand why you want the whole town to know," he said casually.

"I don't, I was only making a joke," she assured him.

"Good, okay then, I'll see you later for your dinner?" he asked. Lorelai looked confused, she hadn't even made a move to leave yet but he'd assumed she was anyway. _Huh, maybe he knows me more than I thought, to the point where he knows what time I'm gonna leave the diner._

She looked at the clock on the wall quickly and realized that if Luke hadn't said anything, she would've probably started to leave by now.

"Uh… yeah, okay, see you later babe," she said, stretching onto her tip toes to meet his lips. They exchanged an all too casual peck on the lips before Lorelai spun around and left for the inn.

---

Ed walked into the diner that day, looking for Luke. Ceaser told him to wait in the diner while he went and fetched Luke for him. Luke descended the stairs to see Ed waiting in Lorelai's normal space.

"What can I do for you, Ed?" Luke asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking slightly down at Ed.

"Luke, I was just wondering if you could do me a huge favour?" Ed asked.

"Depends on the favour," Luke said, casually looking at the pile of food stacking up. "Ceaser, you need to run some orders, Lane's not here so we don't have that extra set of hands,"

"Luke, I was wondering if you'd give my daughter a job," Ed asked patiently, nervously.

"A job?" Luke asked.

"She can't seem to get one anywhere at all," Ed pleaded.

Luke wanted to say no so desperately, but apart from Jackson, Ed was his closest friend. Well, closest friend meaning they'd been to a few baseball games together, hung out at the local pub and exchanged casual pleasantries when encountering each other when out and about.

"I can get her to send her resume to you," Ed said, hoping it'd get him thinking about it. Luke stood and thought for a moment. He needed some help, but he didn't know Ed's daughter. He hadn't seen her since she was four.

"Okay, get her to send her resume through and I'll have a look, I'm not making any promises," Luke told him.

"Oh god, thank you so much, I won't get her hopes up," Ed said, offering Luke a handshake which was readily accepted.

Luke wrote his email address on a napkin and gave it to Ed who folded it and placed it safely in his coat pocket. Luke went upstairs and opened up his emails. He thought he'd may as well get a few things done on the computer while he was up there waiting for Ed's kid's resume. He went through his list of emails, carefully choosing which ones to open.

"Sookie – try this recipe, delete," Luke mumbled to himself as he deleted Sookie's email. He liked Sookie but everyday it was a new recipe.

"Jess – more tax info, mark as unread," he mumbled as he came across one from Lorelai. He opened it only to find a hyperlink sending him to an instant messaging page. Lorelai explained in the email step by step instructions to enabling an MSN account. He lost track of time as he made up an email and all. He had no contacts so emailed Lorelai back.

---

To: LG

From: LUKED

Subject: MSN.

Hey,

I did what you said, so I'll log in, and I guess you can add me, talk soon.

Luke.

---

A couple of minutes after Luke sent that email, Lorelai returned from her lunch break. Going through her rosters and paychecks, she decided to take a break and see what's happening on the world wide web. She read Luke's email and laughed. He had no clue what to do on the internet. She added his email address and giggled when she saw that he was online. The opened a conversation and began typing.

Luke was startled when he heard the MSN sound ring, alerting him that someone was talking to him. He clicked on the orange flashing panel and saw that it was Lorelai.

Lorelai: Hey geek, you made it I see?

LD: If I'm a geek and I just figured this out, what does that make you?

Lorelai: A non-geek who's sleeping with a geek. Although I suppose I was already like that before you realized I had msn and email and all that.

LD: Right.

Lorelai: Wow, you have MSN, this is an historical day people.

LD: Tell anyone and die.

Lorelai: Die? You'd kill your own girlfriend?

LD: I sure would.

Lorelai: Good to know, not telling anyone. I guess this is better – we can have secret sex chat.

LD: What?

Lorelai: I was wondering, tonight – the red lacy underwear or the black satin ones.

LD: I'm not talking about this with you.

LD: The black satin ones.

Luke sighed and Lorelai laughed. She figured that Luke thought that other people could see their conversation, but in fact it was just the two of them.

Lorelai: Okay, well I better get back to the inn's work, a lot of people wanting to be paid tomorrow.

LD: Yeah I'm gonna go and reply to Jess's email.

Lorelai: Cool, see you tonight in my black satin's.

Lorelai contemplated sending a wink icon, but she hated them. Whenever Rory or Sookie would send them to her, she would dismiss it. She never got them, she thought they were useless.

LD: See you tonight, 8?

Lorelai: 8. Bye baby.

Luke sat back in his chair and laughed. He couldn't believe that Lorelai had convinced him to use this kind of technology. She was changing him – for the better he thought.

Lorelai sank into her office chair and smiled. She loved that they had a relationship on so many levels. They talked on the phone regularly, emailed regularly, now even instant messaged each other, they slept at each others houses, had sweet times, had fun times, it was working. She was crazy about him. She'd never thought that booze could lead to something this wonderful.

_This is going to work._

Her mind finally admitted it to her. She got up from her chair and ran into the kitchen to find Sookie.

"Sookie,," Lorelai called to the apparently empty room. Lorelai looked around. Sookie jumped up from the floor behind the kitchen island.

"What?" Sookie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I know, it's crazy, we've been together like two weeks, but I think I'm falling in love with Luke," she said to Sookie.

"Oh my god, oh my god, you may have only been _together _for two weeks, but you've got to remember that you've known him for years," Sookie told her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see it for all these years," Lorelai said, pacing the kitchen and throwing her arms up in the air.

"Well, the important thing is that you know now, and you're finally going good." Sookie assured her.

"Oh my god, what if we get married?" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Wow, you're thinking forward," Sookie said, wide eyed.

"I know, I know, but I just can't help it, I can't, he's just there, and he's wonderful and he's always there for me, and my kid, Sookie," she tried to explain but Sookie cut her off by waving a spoon in her face.

"It's good," Sookie said defiantly.

"It's good," Lorelai repeated with a defiant nod and a huge smile.

---

Luke entered Lorelai's house that night with a bottle of wine and some pie from the diner. He walked into the kitchen and found Lorelai cleaning out the fridge.

"So, interesting thing happened at the diner today," Luke said as he sat in one of the chairs at the table. He didn't continue so Lorelai stopped and looked at him, confused.

"Care to share?" Lorelai asked.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, cocking an eyebrow and gesturing to the bin in front of her with pizza boxes and Chinese cartons bulging out of it.

"Cleaning out the fridge," she told him, leaning into the fridge to get to some of the stuff in the back.

"I was here not four days ago, there was no where near as much stuff in there that is in the bin," Luke told her, staring at the bin.

"Luke, that was four days ago," she said, as if Luke were to already know that the amount of junk food containers he saw in the bin were justified by it being four days.

"Anyway," Luke said, averting his eyes.

"So, the diner, what happened?" she asked.

"Ed wants me to give his daughter a job," he told her nonchalantly.

"So? You need some extra help, right? Could be perfect," she told him, throwing a single apple in the bin.

"Hey, that was mine," Luke said to her.

"Oops," she said, smiling at him.

Lorelai walked over to Luke and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I think you should do it, if not Ed's daughter, then someone else, the diner makes you so stressed, which makes you grumpy which means less me and you time," she said, pointing from him to her.

"Well, he emailed me her resume today so I guess I'll look at interviewing her in the next few days," he said with a small smile.

Lorelai leaned down and kissed him gently. Luke's right hand immediately went to the small of her back. He remembered their MSN conversation and slipped his hand under the thin material that was her jeans. He felt the familiar fabric and smiled.

"Black satin," he whispered.

Lorelai got up off of his lap and grabbed his hand. Lorelai led them upstairs, leaving the contents of the fridge on the floor and in the bin whilst they were… pre-occupied.

**_I used Ed 'cause he was brought up repeatedly throughout the series, so yeah._**

**_Did you like it? Please review. Give me ideas and I will possibly work them in. As I'm writing I don't think the stories exciting enough, so if you have anything to add, go for it._**

**_LOVE KEZ._**

**_(Chapter five soon babieees)_**


	5. They realise

**Okay, so I'm getting soft in my old age (that's right I'm almost 18) and I'm writing more and more. This one's pretty long, it was like 10 pages on my word document. I don't think I've ever gotten to 10 before :). Here are your review replies;**

**StarsHollow-er: **_That is a huge compliment, thankyou so much. When I write, I'm always in this little world - like.. am I writing exciting enough? but thankyou so much!_

**Lukelai-Cangel-Brucas-Naley: **_You're underestimating just how obsessed I am with Gilmore Girls. Lol. Ed was mentioned twice I think. Like when Luke bought Nicole the tickets to that baseball game which led to the rant about expecting things and being dissapointed and then Luke went to Lorelai's for the movie night. Also, when TJ bashed a hole in Lorelai's wall Luke said that he could take his friend Ed to the baseball game that he's going to Garrot TJ at._

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_Updated Updated Updated._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Hope this satisfies. :) Thankyou so much._

"You'll never get him to do it," Sookie told Lorelai in a defeated tone.

"You underestimate just how much power I have over little Luke over there," Lorelai said, lifting her chin when gesturing to the counter Luke was wiping down.

"Mom, come on, that's so embarrassing, if not for him, then for you! If you come back out here with him, not only will everyone know what it is, but they'll know who gave it to you, and Luke's way too respectable for that," Rory told her mother.

"I'll hide it with my hair," Lorelai shrugged.

"Lorelai, no way will Luke give you a hicky." Sookie told her, shaking her head.

"How much do you wanna bet on it?" Lorelai asked, raising her eyebrows pointedly in her best friends direction.

Sookie grabbed her purse, pulling all the notes she had out of it and placing it in the middle of the table. Rory did the same. Lorelai smirked and shook her head.

"You girls just lost a lot of money," Lorelai said as she got out of her seat and sauntered over to where Luke was working.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Luke asked, moving to concentrate on counting the money in the register.

"Nope, just thought I'd come over here and visit my hunky, hunky boyfriend," Lorelai teased.

"Call me hunky, hunky boyfriend one more time and you'll have no reason to come and visit me," Luke joked.

"So I was wondering if we could go into the back for a minute?" Lorelai asked.

"What for?" Luke asked, putting down his pen and tearing his eyes away from the notes and receipts that were in his hand.

"I wanna get some good old fashioned necking in before I'm off to the inn, sustenance, you know?" Lorelai said hopefully.

"Sustenance," Luke repeated.

"Yeah, gotta go a whole day without talking to my boyfriend, we need to make up for it in advance," Lorelai said as she made her way around to the side of the counter where the register sat. "Come on," she coaxed.

"Fine," Luke said, grabbing her hand and taking her behind the curtain.

Lorelai stumbled through the curtain with an 'ugh'. She straightened herself up and walked over to Luke who had previously let go of her hand.

"Jeez, don't make it sound like such a chore," Lorelai said as she moved closer to his body.

Luke backed up against the wall and rested his hands on her back. Lorelai took his face in one hand, moulding her palm around his chin and resting her fingers on his right cheek, pulling him down to her level to kiss him gently and sweetly. Luke eagerly reciprocated the kiss, opening his mouth wide and wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders.

Lorelai pulled away and trailed kisses down his jaw line and onto his neck. Lorelai smiled as she felt Luke's hands relax a little and run smoothly up and down her back. She was in, she was going to win that bet.

Luke kissed the corner of her mouth and began making his way back to her ear. Lorelai giggled softly before being completely overtaken by the heat and the sexiness of their current situation, who she was with and where they were standing. Lorelai's left hand trailed down Luke's chest slowly, stopping when she reached the top of his jeans. She casually brushed a hand over Luke's denim-covered cock, making him moan as he sucked her skin into his mouth.

Lorelai moaned in excitement and approval. Luke took it as a good thing, continuing to suck. He knew that he'd make a mark there, but he didn't care, what she was doing for him right now was more than enough. Lorelai moved her hands and began toying with the belt buckle that sealed him from her. Luke began to panic, they were so close to the diner and he knew that this couldn't continue.

Luke let go of the skin he was nibbling and gently released Lorelai from his grip, moving her slightly so that she was a little further away from him.

"Lorelai," he said softly, looking into her eyes as he brushed a stray hair back to behind her ear.

"I know, a little too much?" she asked. Luke nodded, excited that she understood what he meant without him having to say anything.

"Yeah, a little," he smiled. Lorelai searched through her bag and pulled out a compact mirror. She took a look at the small red mark he'd left on her neck and smiled. She turned and looked at him briefly.

"It's okay, you've given me everything I needed," she said with a huge grin.

Luke laughed.

"What?" Luke asked curiously.

"I just wanted you to give me a hicky, I knew that if I came back here and told you that, you wouldn't do it, so I had to step things up a notch to make you do it," Lorelai explained.

"And you needed me to do this, why?" Luke asked. Lorelai glanced out of the curtain and saw Sookie and Rory waiting patiently for her return.

"I bet Rory and Sookie, of course," she said as if it were obvious.

Luke's eyes immediately widened as he looked at Lorelai, shaking his head.

"So… they know what we were doing back here?" Luke asked, all of a sudden panicked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said casually and quickly as she pulled out her lipstick and began retouching it.

"That's just wrong… that's your daughter," Luke told her.

"Yeah, those twenty six hours of labour aren't exactly going to be forgotten anytime soon," Lorelai joked.

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

"Luke, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have such an interesting life, you love it and you know it," she said, cupping his cheek and walking out.

Luke stood still for a minute, still embarrassed to walk out into his own diner. He didn't want to see Rory after she knew what he'd been doing to her mother. He decided to wait briefly while Lorelai confronted them, giving him a minute to calm himself down.

Lorelai walked proudly over to the table and sat down, holding her hair to make sure it stayed covering that part of her neck.

"So…" Rory trailed off, eager to see if Lorelai was about to claim the fifty four dollars she'd put in the centre of the table along with Sookie's seventy six.

"Looks like I just earned myself…" Lorelai trailed off as she counted through the money on the table, "One hundred and thirty dollars, god bless my loved one's inabilities to trust," she joked.

"Show us," Sookie said.

Lorelai lifted her hair to reveal a small red mark. Rory laughed, causing Lorelai to look at her questioningly.

"That's gonna go purple, then green, then blue, it's gonna be so gross," she told her.

Sookie lifted up her arm and stretched her palm out, Rory lifted up off of her seat slightly and high fived her, smirking at her mother.

"So, Mom's shout?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I just gave her all of my money," Sookie said.

"I am the girlfriend of the owner, I don't have to pay, if Luke came out right now and saw that I'd left without paying, he'd be none the angrier, so sorry, you two are on your own," Lorelai told them, grabbing her bag and getting up from her seat.

"Mom, you're not serious," Rory pleaded as she looked up at her Mom.

Lorelai got some of the money out of her purse and gave it to Rory. "I want it payed back in full, with interest," she laughed.

"Bye Luke," she called loudly before the bells jingled and she began her walk to work.

---

Luke shifted past his computer quickly before heading to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water. He was reading the paper when he heard the familiar noise of the instant messaging service telling him that someone was trying to talk to him. He saw the panel that said 'Lorelai' flashing in orange letters. He opened it up.

Lorelai: Hey, given anymore thought to the whole interviewing thing?

Luke had to be honest, he hadn't thought about it since Lorelai had brought it up a few nights ago.

LD: I was thinking, maybe I shouldn't just interview Ed's daughter, there's tons of people out there who'd want to work at Luke's right?

Lorelai: Oh hey, you're there, didn't realise, I was just talking in hopes you'd reply to me later on.

LD: Okay…

Lorelai: Anyway, yeah that sounds great, give people equal opportunity.

LD: Great, so I'll make a sign or whatever and we'll stick it on the window.

Lorelai: You know, I could help with the interviews if you want.

LD: Sure, I mean, you've done it at the dragonfly right? That'd be great.

Lorelai: Cool.

LD: So, what ones are you wearing today?

Lorelai: Oh, into internet sex chat now are we?

LD: Nope, you're just on my mind is all, from this morning.

Lorelai: I knew I would be. Come around to my place tonight, around 8?

LD: I'll be there with bells on.

Lorelai: Please don't. They're annoying.

LD: Right, well I'll see you later on then.

Lorelai: Ciao.

---

Luke drove up the familiar drive way to his girlfriends house. He saw that the living room's lights were turned off, but recognised what seemed to be the flickers of the TV through the lacy white curtains covering her front windows. He laughed and shook his head. Making his way up to the front door he marvelled that Lorelai could watch so much TV and eat so much and still be as thin as she was, not that if she weren't thin he wouldn't love her.

_Love her?_

Luke questioned himself. He just admitted to himself that he loved her. He'd never thought that before, his mind just told him something about him that he didn't know. Now he was happy.

_Does she love me?_

Luke asked himself that question over and over as he began to knock on the door. A few seconds passed before he heard Lorelai's faint calls.

"Come in," he managed to hear. Luke twisted the knob and opened the door. He searched the foyer and hung up his coat. Walking into the living room he saw her sprawled out on the couch watching reruns of Jump Street.

"Hey," he said, walking over to the couch and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey, I'll stop watching once this episode's finished, what'd you bring?" she asked, gesturing to the 'Luke's' bag he was carrying.

"Just fries," Luke said.

"Gimme," she said, stretching out her arm. Luke gave her the fries and looked at the couch. He picked up her feet, sat down on the cushion and then put her feet on his lap. She looked at him and smiled before focussing back onto the television.

Luke absentmindedly ran his smooth hands up and down Lorelai's shaven legs. He loved the feel of her soft skin as he thought about what he'd recently discovered. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realised the episode was finished.

"Luke," Lorelai said, sitting up and scooting over to him. "Sorry, I can't watch half an episode, it annoys me," she told him.

"It's fine," he said as he placed his right hand on her back.

"You have my undivided attention now, buddy," Lorelai joked.

"Good," he said, pulling her in for a kiss.

Lorelai lifted her right leg up and straddled Luke's thighs. She caressed his face in her hands as she ravished kisses all over his lips and cheeks. Luke hands roamed freely along her back, under her shirt and slowly down the back of her sweats. He gave her ass a small squeeze and she moaned.

Lorelai looked up and checked that the curtains were drawn on any of the windows that may allow Babette to look through. When she'd secured them all, she got off of Luke's lap and removed her sweat pants and panties. As she did this, Luke lost his jeans and sat back down. Lorelai sat back down on his thighs and kissed him again. She casually dropped the baseball cap off of his head as he positioned his cock at her entrance. Lorelai pulled back and looked at Luke, nodding.

Luke took this as a full-steam-ahead code and thrusted slowly up into his girlfriend _that he loved._ Lorelai moaned softly as she took him all in. Luke grunted as she adjusted to his length and he adjusted to her warmth.

"Oh my god babe," Lorelai said with a sigh, "This is so hot,"

Luke moaned and nodded.

"Ohh," he said loudly as he thrusted himself fully into her.

"Jesus Christ," Lorelai cried out as Luke's shaft grinded against her clit with every thrust.

Lorelai helped to heighten both of their pleasures by leaning backwards and cupping Luke's balls. This drove Luke crazy, and she knew it. Luke was grunting and groaning with every movement, she knew she was having an affect on him. She sat up straighter quickly as she felt small waves of pleasure run over her body. Luke brought his thumb to her sex and casually started to stroke his way up and down her slit as she bounced slowly up and down on top of him.

"Luke, ohhhh my fucking god," Lorelai screamed. Luke's eyes widened, when she went there, and used that language, he knew he was good.

"I'm almost there," Luke said softly.

Lorelai laid her head on his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her in even pumps.

"I'm gonna come," Lorelai whispered, kissing his ear.

With one more thrust, Luke came instantly inside of her, causing Lorelai's orgasm to erupt around him. They came together hard and fast, Lorelai's back arching as she screamed out in ecstasy. Luke chuckled as he moved in and out of her twice more. Lorelai calmed down and rested her head back onto his shoulder.

Luke moved a piece of hair away from her cheek and kissed it.

"I love you, Lorelai," he said quietly. Lorelai's head jerked back up to look him in the eyes. "It's okay if you don't love me back," he started, "I mean, I've loved you for a long time, I think I've just recently started to realise it,"

"Wow," Lorelai said, completely stunned. She was sitting awkwardly as they were still joined.

"Yeah, so, ah don't think you have to say it back to me – "

"I do love you," Lorelai blurted out, abruptly cutting Luke off.

"You do?" Luke asked.

"I do," Lorelai replied with a bright smile before kissing Luke hard on the lips. Luke led them upstairs.

---

Lorelai and Luke were in Luke's apartment three days later, sorting through all of the job applications they'd gotten. Lorelai had printed off four of them that had been sent to him at the dragonfly, and Luke had personally been handed five of them.

"Lane'll be back soon, so I guess we only need one person," Luke told Lorelai. Lane had been gone for about six weeks now, she was on a bible camp that she'd wanted to do something nice for her mother.

"Yeah, so where do you want to hold them?" Lorelai asked.

"In the diner?" Luke said.

"Yeah, but like, _in_ the diner, or up here?" she asked.

"A quiet corner table in the diner should be fine," Luke told her.

"Okay, well then," she started, running a pen down the list of applicants she had, "Amy's at eleven, Jed's at twelve, Maria is at one, that's Ed's daugher and Connor is at two, that's all there is for today, they're all the ones that sent their resumes by email, so they're in my bag," she said, pointing the pen at her bag, gesturing for Luke to get them out.

Luke grabbed her bag and walked over to her with it. He handed it to her and planted a kiss on her lips before sitting back down at the kitchen table.

"Right, so who's tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Tomorrow you have… sorry _we_ have to interview five people, there's Jane at nine, Brandon at eleven, Jamie at noon, Sarah at one and Emma at four."

"Wow, I didn't realise there were…" he trailed off, counting on his fingers, "Nine of them,"

"Yeah, wow," Lorelai said, just realising it herself.

"Nine," he said baffled. "That means I'm going to have to give eight of them the bad news,"

"Don't worry about it, now let's go meet Amy," she said with a smile.

---

Lorelai and Luke headed down the stairs. Lorelai got situated at a table and Luke served a few customers before Amy came in. Two minutes later a small girl with black hair walked into the diner and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm here for an interview with Luke?" the girl asked.

"Sure, well, I'm Luke," he said, extending an arm and shaking her hand.

"Oh, right, I'm Amy," she said with a smile.

Luke pointed to the table where Lorelai was sitting and gestured for her to make her way over there. Lorelai was sitting with a stack of papers in front of her, all applications.

"See the woman in that black blouse, just go and introduce yourself and I'll be there in a second," he said, leading the way before retreating and serving one more guest. Amy walked to the table when Lorelai looked up.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai," Lorelai said, shaking Amy's hand.

"Amy Salvary," Amy said with a smile. "Wow, that's a lot of applications," she said, pointing to the papers.

"Luke's is in high demand," Lorelai joked. Luke made his way over to the table and sat next to Lorelai.

"Let's get this thing started," Luke said, narrowing his eyes slightly at Amy.

"Sure," Amy said quickly.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself," Lorelai coaxed.

"Oh, well sure. Well, I'm nineteen, I moved to Connecticut about five years ago with my parents, we came to Star's Hollow 'cause it sounded really good…" Amy rambled on for a few minutes.

Luke and Lorelai continued to ask questions to which Amy answered relatively well. She got up to leave and shook both of their hands.

"What'd you think?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"She was okay, let's just see how the others go," she said, patting him on the leg.

They went through the other three applications fairly quickly. Lorelai wasn't overly happy with any of them, so placed her hopes on the ones for the next day.

---

Luke and Lorelai were spending the night at Luke's apartment that night.

"I thought Jed was pretty alright," Luke said.

"Yeah but he acted like he was stoned," Lorelai said, straightening the flannel out and sliding into bed.

"Yeah, I don't know, this is harder than I thought," he said.

"Yeah, well, at least you know you've got a loving woman backing you up here," Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke rolled over.

"I love you," he said.

"Me too. I mean, I love you too," she said awkwardly.

"Night," he said, kissing her lips softly.

"Night,"

**_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww, he said he loved her._**

**_Yeww._**

**_Love Kez._**


	6. Interviews and Interruptions

**Hi guys.**

**Sorry, this one's a bit of a short one, I didn't mean for it to be, but that's how it turned out. My original plan was to update every stor by three o'clock today, but I don't have time. I'll try to do another one now, maybe Affairs and Lies, or maybe A life to remember, I dont know. Also, I've been really busy lately, my boyfriend and I had a 'scare' shall we say and well, yeah, that along with work - busybusybusy like a busybuzzingbee. Anyway, here are you review replies.**

**Glo1196: **_He said it twice on the show. They both did. At Martha's Vineyard he's like "You know I love you right?" and she said something and he's like "I love you, and I'm going to marry you and at our wedding, we're having lobster," (yes, that was all by memory, lol) and then she said it twice at the end of season six "But i love you Luke, I love you," and that was it, apart from the "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU" debacle in season 7. :) As you can see, I'm obsessed. Thanks for reviewing._

**Lukelai-Cangel-Brucas-Naley: **_Yeah only a couple of times. Glad you're enjoying. Go for it, review again! KEZ :) thanks._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Here we goes. Thanks for reviewing my lovely. :) KEZ._

**Gilmoregirls3196: **_Updating now HEHE. KEZ :) thanks for your review._

**StarsHollow-er:** _I'd love to work at Luke's too. Bahaha. Thanks for always reviewing. I love you_

**_Interviews and Interruptions._**

Lorelai and Luke were tangled in Luke's bed when Lorelai awoke abruptly. Someone was banging on the door. Luke woke up and tightened his grip around the flannel-clad Lorelai, before opening his eyes and realising that someone was at the door.

"Luke, who is it?" Lorelai asked, placing both of her hands on the arm that was draped across her stomach.

"I don't know, my X-Ray vision isn't working today," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

Luke got out of the bed and walked slowly over to the door. He pulled on an army green t-shirt on the way there. Opening the door, he was pushed out of the way and an hysterical Caesar barged through it. Lorelai quickly covered herself up as soon as she heard the familiar voice of the diner's chef. Lorelai pulled the covers up to her chin and watched as he spoke to Luke.

"It's crazy," Caesar said, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"What is?" Luke said, trying to hold him still by placing his hands near Caesar's shoulders.

"The diner, why aren't you down there? There's like one hundred people in there," Caesar complained, still walking around, occasionally fiddling with the strap of his white apron.

"Why?" Luke asked, momentarily looking at Lorelai.

"Because you put a stupid ad up for wanting people, and today was the last day for interviews, so I'm guessing they all decided that today they want to work here, not yesterday, not the day before," Caesar said, calming down a little.

Luke looked at Lorelai and gestured for them to go downstairs. Lorelai narrowed her eyes and gestured to her half naked body that was currently being covered by the sheets. Caesar realised what she was trying to say.

"Okay, well I'll see you down there, boss," he said, moving out of the apartment.

"This is nuts," Luke said as Lorelai threw the covers back and swung her legs out of the bed.

Luke walked over to the bed and bent his head to kiss her softly before she had a shower. Lorelai smiled through the kiss, planting a hand on either side of his face and deepening it slowly. Luke pulled away and Lorelai made her way into the bathroom.

"Five minutes," Luke yelled from outside. Lorelai was already in the shower.

"Five minutes-ish," she called back. Luke just shook his head.

Luke heard the shower stop, but no-one come out of the bathroom for a good two minutes. He figured that Lorelai was getting dressed in there, but he needed to go for a shower so decided to get her out of there.

"Lorelai, come out here and primp," he called, sitting on the side of the bed, facing the bathroom door.

"Why?" she asked, placing some cream on the point of her nose.

"Because you're not the only one who needs to shower around here," he called back, fiddling with his thumbs. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Luke looked up.

"Fine," she said, wrapping a towel around her naked body and grabbing her clean clothes off of the bench. "Go and shower,"

"Thankyou," Luke said in the midst of admiring his girlfriend's body.

Luke entered the bathroom and Lorelai heard the shower start. Lorelai wasn't even finished putting her makeup on when she head the shower stop and moments later Luke walk out. He was dressed in a blue flannel, jeans and no shoes. He walked over to the bed and got his baseball cap off of the post, then tied his shoes.

Lorelai put the finishing touches on her face and followed him out of the apartment. Luke stopped at the door and locked it. Linking his fingers with Lorelai's, they started their descent down the stairs.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Please, I am always ready," she teased.

They walked into the packed diner, finding it hard to even walk around. Luke was already getting fed up with the noise and commotion and decided to put a stop to it.

"Attention please!" he yelled to the crowd.

Lorelai giggled as the whole crowd grew momentarily louder and then softened when they realised who was talking.

"Suck ups," Lorelai mumbled, squeezing Luke's hand. Luke grinned.

Luke grabbed the notepad that Lorelai had been writing on the day before, to read the names of the people with scheduled interviews because it was only fair.

"Can Jane, Brandon, Jamie, Sarah and Emma, please follow me up to my office," Luke called.

Lorelai scoffed. "Office?" she said with a slight giggle.

"Fine," he whispered to Lorelai.

"The rest of you, interviews are over today, you should've gotten in earlier, sorry!" he called out to the crowd.

As the crowd began the file out the door, Luke was left with the five interview-ees and Kirk.

"What Kirk?" Luke asked.

"I sent my resume in yesterday," he told him.

"No you didn't," Luke said.

"I sent it to Lorelai at the dragonfly. I saw that she was a major part in the interviewing process, and of course, you're sleeping with her, so I thought it'd be a safe bet to send it there," Kirk beamed.

Luke looked awkwardly at the people that were lobbying for the job, then looked at Lorelai. Did Kirk really just tell them all that he and Lorelai were together? How unprofessional. Except, the probably already knew by their clasped hands.

"Okay, so, I'll take Jane first up to the apartment… office, and Lorelai you can take Brandon to the same table we interviewed at yesterday," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and gestured for Brandon to take a seat at the table in the corner.

"The rest of you, enjoy some coffee on the house, sorry about all the crazy townies," he told them, opening the curtain and taking Jane upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Jane and Brandon both left the diner. Lorelai and Luke re-met at the cash register.

"So?" Luke asked.

"Not your man," she said as she put a big red line through his name.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"He doesn't eat fast food," she said.

"What? That's not a reason, I don't eat fast food, and I own the place," he complained.

"Yeah, but you can be like that, 'cause you have a girlfriend who has sampled everything on the menu, barring the salads, at least twice, so when you are asked what something is like, or what you'd recommend, you just ask your trusty girlfriend and there you have it," she explained. "If this guy is asked, he wouldn't know, therefore resulting in bad customer service… it's basic know your product," she joked.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"At the inn, if a person thinks one job is more beneath them than the other, they don't get the job, as simple as that," she told him.

"Okay, well, I say I take Jamie and you take Sarah next, and then we'll both do Emma," he smiled.

"Dirty," she whispered as she went and got Sarah from her seat and sat her down.

Luke didn't take Jamie to his apartment, instead took him to a different table. Lorelai continuously looked past Sarah to Luke, noticing the bored expression on his face, so she crossed his name out on the notepad.

Sarah was an alright possibility, she was fun and bubbly and had no trouble trying the food out. She was definitely in the running. Right now it was between her and Jed, for some reason Luke liked Jed.

Sarah and Jamie were ushered out of the diner seconds before Luke looked at Lorelai and shook her head. She read his expression completely perfect earlier. Luke sat next to her and called for Emma to come over.

Emma came over and they were instantly impressed by her vivacious attitude, well presented self and charming personality. After ten minutes of questioning, they both agreed that this was the one. Emma cheered for herself before being told she would start in two days.

---

That night at Lorelai's house, they were lounging on the couch where Lorelai was flipping through the TV channels. Luke's hand was placed on her thigh, just above her knee and Lorelai's head was resting on the back of the couch, near Luke's head.

"Can you please just choose something?" Luke asked calmly, patting her leg.

"There's nothing interesting on," Lorelai complained.

Lorelai flipped another channel and Luke noticed the tell-tale signs of a baseball game. It took all of his might to not ask to watch it. Lorelai was revelling in the discomfort he was feeling in trying to ask her.

"Babe, just ask," she coaxed.

"What?" he said, mock confused.

"You want to watch the baseball game right?" she said, kissing his neck softly.

"Not if things are going to get interesting over here," he said, sliding his hand further up her thigh.

"How were the phone calls?" Lorelai asked between kisses.

"Hard," Luke said.

Lorelai put her hand on his inner thigh, stroking slowing, raking her fingernails further towards his crotch.

"Dirty," she whispered, drawing his earlobe into her mouth gently.

Luke wrapped his right arm around her waist and put his left one behind her shoulders. He slowly leant her back into the couch, kissing her fervently on the lips, making her gasp for air every second she could. Luke chuckled as Lorelai moaned and sighed, the weight of Luke and Luke's growing hard on pushed against her.

Luke's hands travelled underneath her shirt, feeling the hot smooth skin of her back as he kissed his way down her jaw and to her neck. He sucked softly on the exposed skin, reaching up to cup her right breast in his left hand.

"Mmm, I love you," she murmured out.

"I love you too," he whispered, ravishing kisses all over her face.

"I want you," she said quietly, "I need you," he kissed her lips, "More and more everyday,"

"I feel," kiss, "Exactly," kiss, "The same way," kiss.

"Good," she stammered out, clutching his back with her fingernails.

Lorelai unbuttoned the buttons of his flannel slowly and Luke shrugged out of it. She smiled as Luke pulled the undershirt over his head before she began working on the annoyance that was his belt buckle.

For some reason, that particular night, Luke didn't care that they weren't in a bed. The overflow of emotions from Lorelai said off his urge for her, his need for her and his want for her and he was going to get it no matter where they were. He was lucky to have a woman like Lorelai, who wasn't sensitive to this type of thing, that is when she wasn't confused as to what Luke was up to.

Luke pulled Lorelai's sweats and panties down her legs, and when the reached her ankles, she manoeuvred so that she could toe them off. After a couple of minutes of trying to get them off, they fell to the floor. Lorelai pushed Luke's now free jeans down his thighs, allowing for him to push them off completely. Lorelai's shirt was the last thing to come off but was quickly removed and deposited on the floor next to the coffee table.

Lorelai reached for the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch. She and Luke worked together to put it over them both as they prepared to make love on the couch. Luke sank down and kissed her, resting his weight on his arms and entering her slowly.

Lorelai's sighs of appreciation made Luke smile. He loved to know that he could make her so happy, in more ways than one. She'd never been one to really let it all go and actually allow herself to become this overly vulnerable human being. He loved to know that she could trust him enough to become that person around him, even if it was only when they were in bed… or couch together.

Lorelai lifted her legs on either side of Luke. Luke pressed his left hand to her inner thighs, urging her to spread them apart a little more. He moved slowly in and out of her, building her up so that she'd have the best orgasm of her life. She obliged and moaned as Luke's hand tickled the most sensitive parts of her body.

Just as the sex was getting more and more heated, the doorbell rang, causing Luke and Lorelai to jump as far apart from each other that they could. Luke drew out a long sigh. This, combined with the panicked look on his face and the frantic movements to get back into his clothes caused Lorelai to giggle and momentarily stop reapplying her clothes. Luke looked at her wide eyed, telling her to get back into her clothes.

Lorelai pulled her top on, and pulled her sweats up with no panties. She picked up the black panties off of the floor and tossed them at Luke before going to the door. Luke slipped into his flannel and sat on the couch watching the telly as Lorelai answered the door.

"Babette, hi!" Lorelai said, flushed.

"Hey doll, what happened to your hair?" Babette asked. Lorelai blushed and looked in the mirror before flattening it down and turning her attention back to Babette.

"Well, I dozed off on the couch just before you rang the doorbell," she said.

Luke smirked but stayed still, trying to get rid of his erection. He couldn't stop thinking of Lorelai and what they were just doing, so prayed that Babette wouldn't feel the need to come inside and talk to him, or come inside at all.

"Oh, sorry to wake ya sugah, I was just wondering if I could borrow some coffee, me and Morey are stayin' home tonight and wanted to seal the deal with a big batch of hot coffee," she started, "which means I probably need to borrow some sugar too… and milk," Babette said with a huge smile.

"Sure, no problem," Lorelai said, cautiously looking over to Luke and then opening the door further. "Come in,"

Luke looked over at the foyer and saw that Babette was heading into the living room as Lorelai moved to the kitchen. Luke grabbed one of the pillows that was on the couch and placed it in his lap. Babette walked over to the chair sitting on the opposite side of the room and looked at Luke.

"What were you guys watchin'?" Babette screeched.

Luke blushed.

"Baseball?" he said quickly.

"Ah, well, no wonder she dozed off eh?" Babette said with a giggle.

**_Check out my new one: Affairs and Lies._**

**_I'm on a roll people._**

**_LOL!_**

**_R&R._**

**__**

**_love kez._**

**_your common aussie gilmore girls obsessed girl._**


	7. A different kind of phone sex

**I literally JUST got home from work, and here I am, devoting my time to you. Currently I'm texting four friends who are asking me where the fk i am 'cause I'm supposed to be at an 18th. LOL! But, I'm going to at least update two stories before I go. Here's one. And your replies. Enjoy!**

**Gilmoreintraining: **_I was sort of speaking from experience S... very, very embarressing!! Enjoy this chapter._

**StarsHollow-er: **_Hi you! Glad this one's your favourite, I like it too. Enjoy :)_

**Lukelai-Cangel-Brucas-Naley: **_Woohoo!! Wrote your name not checking it once!!! That's a miracle for me, seriously! Lol. I can just see Luke sitting there with a pillow on his lap - the most uncomfortable he's ever been. Thanks for reviewing._

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have two other stories, a job, a boyfriend and needy friends! LOL. Enjoy darl._

**Javajunkietilidie: **_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY! and review. Hehehe._

**Sarahb2007: **_I feel as if i've been told. Here your update is my lovely! Hope ya like it._

**A different kind of phone... sex.**

Lorelai and Luke were in the kitchen two days later in the morning, sitting at the table in a more than comfortable silence. Lorelai loved that Luke looked so natural and felt so natural being in her house, even when Rory was there. She read the entertainment part of the newspaper first, putting it down momentarily to attempt a conversation with her boyfriend.

"Ah, so Emma starts this morning?" Lorelai asked curiously. Luke simply nodded his head and went back to the sports section of the paper.

"You'd better tell her that when I come in I get first dibs on everything, unlimited coffee and whatever I want for free," she joked.

"I will," Luke said slowly, distractedly.

"And then you can tell her how we have sex in the apartment more than once on every other night, and then you can fill her in on how we got to be in this relationship in the first place," she said, trying to get his attention. When Luke didn't respond she sighed loudly and went back to reading.

The phone rang.

"Who on earth is calling at this time of the morning?" Lorelai said to herself as she got up from her seat.

"Ah it's probably Emma calling for a few tips," Luke joked.

"Shut up," Lorelai snapped back sarcastically. She turned to the phone and clicked the 'on' button before saying, "Hello?"

"Hey Mom," came Rory's voice.

"Hey kid," Lorelai said, walking back to the table to sit down. "What's goin' on?" she asked.

"Not a lot, I was just wondering if Luke could come to Yale today or tomorrow and fix my closet door?" she asked, knowing that Lorelai would be confused.

"Your closet door?" Lorelai said with a strange expression on her face, "Last time I was there it looked pretty sturdy,"

"Well… last night, Paris,"

"Oops," Lorelai interjected immediately.

"Yeah well she got really annoyed with Tana and Janet, so she decided to take her anger out in our room, and well the closet door fell victim to a harsh slam, and well now it's off it's hinges," Rory explained, emphasising a huge sigh at the end of it.

"Well, I could ask my hunky, hunky boyfriend to do that for you if you like," Lorelai said, looking up at Luke and raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, thanks, do you reckon today or tomorrow?" Rory asked politely.

"He's training the new girl… Emma… today at work, so I guess it'll be tomorrow, that way I can come too," Lorelai said excitedly.

"Great, I have a class until 12, but after then I'm free till six," Rory said back to her mother.

"Cool, we'll be there between then," Lorelai said sweetly.

"Kay thanks Mom, and thank Luke for me too," Rory told her.

"I will, seeya," Lorelai said nicely.

Luke looked up from the paper as soon as Lorelai hit the 'end' button, waiting for her to ask him the question she was supposed to ask her 'hunky, hunky boyfriend," Lorelai stared at him with a look of total confusion on her face.

"What?" she asked, looking a little scared.

"What did you have to ask me?" Luke asked.

"What makes you think I have something to ask you?" Lorelai said, baffled.

"Because you told Rory you were going to ask your boyfriend if he could do something for her, now normally I'd be a little annoyed by the 'hunky, hunky' thing, but seeing as it's something for Rory, I really have no problem doing it," Luke said kindly.

"Oh," Lorelai said bluntly, "You thought I was talking about you?" she asked.

"Well weren't you?" he said confused.

"Nope, I was talking about my hunky _other_ boyfriend," she quipped carefully.

"What does Rory want me to do?" Luke asked boldly, signifying that he was over the little game they were playing.

"Paris had a go at Rory's closet door last night and it's come off it's hinges," Lorelai explained quickly.

"That girl needs medical help," Luke said, lifting up the paper and reading it again.

"I think she's getting all the medical help available, and if that's not helpin' her, I don't know what will," Lorelai joked.

"True," Luke said.

---

Lorelai walked into the diner at one o'clock that afternoon in desperate need to get a glimpse of the wonderful human being that was her boyfriend. She walked up to the counter, took her jacket off and placed it on the stool next to her along with her bag as she sat down in her usual seat.

She waited for five minutes, perusing the menu that she never peruses out of sheer boredom, not wanting to bother Luke when he was teaching his newest employee the tricks of the trade… the what not to do's of Luke's Diner.

After another five minutes, she was getting a bit fed up with the waiting. She finally decided to go and look for Luke. As soon as she got up from her seat, Luke and Emma came out from the storeroom where apparently Luke was showing where to stock things and what happens when deliveries don't fit on the shelves – boring stuff like that.

Lorelai beamed a bright smile as soon as she saw who came around the corner. Luke was still explaining things to Emma, using oversized hand gestures and an enthusiastic tone. Emma was simply nodding her head in agreement before Luke told her to run some orders while he took care of the coffee. He walked over to the counter and saw Lorelai sitting there.

"Hey!" he said sweetly, leaning over the counter to give her a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey, so how's it going?" Lorelai asked, gesturing to Luke and Emma.

"Yeah it's good, I'm glad we picked her, she seems to get the hang of things really easily and she even said she was willing to pick up the early deliveries some mornings, which might I add, is an added bonus for you," he said cheekily.

"Wow, you're really happy," Lorelai cooed.

"Yep." Luke said, setting a mug in front of Lorelai and pouring coffee into it.

"Thanks," she said, picking the mug up, sniffing it carefully and then sipping it gently.

"You're welcome," he said sweetly.

"Mmm, good," Lorelai said, pointing to the mug.

At that time, Emma swung around the counter at full-speed, whipping around, cleaning the bench quickly before grabbing the fresh orders and delivering them to their respective tables. When things finally settled down, she grabbed the coffee pot and headed over to Lorelai.

"Hi, coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, fill me up," Lorelai said, pointing to her green mug.

"So you're Lorelai right?" Emma said, trying to remember her from the interview.

"That's right," she said, beaming.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for the job," Emma said kindly.

"You have to thank him," Lorelai said, pointing at Luke in the kitchen, "Not me," she said smiling.

"Well, you were at the interview, and a lot of people around here talk about your relationship with Luke, so I know now that you probably had a lot of the pulling power about the decision," she said intelligently.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy with the job," Lorelai said sincerely.

"More than happy, it's a great place to work," Emma said.

"Yeah, I worked here once myself," Lorelai quipped.

"Really? Cool,"

Emma was about seventeen. She had mid-length blonde hair which she'd wisped up into a clip for the days work. She wore jeans and a blue cardigan with a white apron wrapped around her waist. She was a kind person, a bubbly person and Luke seemed to enjoy having that person to take some of the weight off of him. Lorelai could notice the loss of tension in Luke already, and she loved it.

---

Lorelai and Luke were at Lorelai's house, in Lorelai's bed that night. The lights were turned off and Lorelai had the TV on as she flipped through the channels, as she always did. Luke was trying to distract her by kissing her neck and rubbing his hands up and down her torso.

When Luke brought himself up to Lorelai's lips for a kiss, she complied platonically, a little too interested in the television for Luke's liking. He reached up to where she was holding the remote out of his reach and managed to get it out of her hand. He practically had to climb on top of Lorelai to grab the remote out of her hands. He quickly hit the power button and the room fell pitch black.

"Hey I was watching that," Lorelai complained, feeling around in the dark to find Luke.

"You've got to be kidding me, you were flipping through, like you always do," Luke said with a scoff.

"Whatever, nothing else was happening," Lorelai teased.

Luke kissed her neck. "I was kissing you, that's something," he teased.

"Mmyeah, but that's something I can get anytime," she teased back.

Luke recoiled and sat back down on his side of the bed.

"Oh really?" he said to her, sitting just out of her reach.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, come back, kiss me again," she pleaded. Luke gave in instantly and rolled back over onto her, kissing her passionately before moving further down her body.

He got to her breasts and kissed lightly down the middle, moving gently over to her right breast, squeezing it softly with his hand and kissing her hard nipple. Lorelai moaned as her body squirmed beneath him. Luke loved it when she squirmed, she was so vulnerable, and nobody could see it but him.

Luke moved further down her body, kissing along the hem of her sweatpants as she giggled as he tickled her with his tongue. Luke pulled the pants down her body to where she toed them off the edge of the bed.

Luke ran kisses up her inner thighs, stopping momentarily when he got to her sex before lightly streaming his tongue along her closed lips. Lorelai opened her legs a little wider, allowing for Luke to press his open mouth to her clit, breathing heavy warm air over her, making her shiver in anticipation.

Lorelai began to moan, at that moment, her phone rang on the nightstand. Lorelai sighed.

"WHY!?!??!" she cried. Luke stilled in his position, wondering whether Lorelai was going to answer it. She picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID, it was the inn.

"Babe, it's the inn," she said softly.

"Answer it, get them away and hang up," he pleaded.

"I will," she said, flipping the phone open. "Hello?" she asked impatiently.

"Michel, what are you doing calling me?" she asked. "No, she's not on tonight, you're doing the night shift… well I'm sorry you have to be there – look, I'm a little busy right now…" she trailed off.

Luke rose to his knees and hovered himself above Lorelai, quickly undoing his jeans and pushing them down his own legs. The small light coming from Lorelai's phone allowed for her to see what he was doing, so she began to push his chest, pleading him not to do it.

"Get off the phone," Luke hissed in a whisper.

"No Michel, tell the kitchen staff not to touch that until ohh-" she was interrupted by the head of Luke's cock making slight contact with her clit.

"What? No, I just kicked my toe, can you please just leave me alone? I'm busy… paperwork," she tried to convince.

Luke shook his head and looked into her pleading eyes. He lowered himself onto her and pushed into her slowly. Lorelai let out a long deep sigh as she tried not to let Michel know what she was doing.

"Michel, I'VE GOT TO GO," she screamed before hanging up and putting the phone on the nightstand. "Why'd you do that?" Lorelai complained to Luke.

Luke started to move in and out of her as he kissed her neck softly. "We're always getting interrupted during sex, and I'm sorry but I know your talking capabilities, and I know that you're not going to hang up if I just sit there and ask you," he explained.

The phone began to buzz again. Luke grabbed it before Lorelai had the opportunity and threw it against the door. It smashed and stopped ringing. Lorelai's mouth dropped.

"You just broke my phone," Lorelai said.

"I'll get you a new one tomorrow, now shut up and enjoy," he said, bending down and kissing her passionately.

---

The next day Luke and Lorelai both played hooky from their jobs to go shopping for Lorelai's new phone. She clapped her hands in excitement as they passed the windows of several different phone companies.

"Jeez these things are expensive," Luke complained as Lorelai linked her fingers through his and led him into one of the phone companies stores.

She leaned into him and whispered, "You should've thought about that before you threw mine against a door," she teased.

"Heat of the moment," he retorted.

"Your fault," she teased.

"Michel's fault," Luke shot back.

"Oh god, please don't bring up Michel's name when we're talking about our late night activities… I'll never have sex with you again," she teased.

"Yeah you will, you couldn't hold out," he said, clenching her hand softly as she looked in the cabinet.

"No way I could hold out," she agreed.

---

After three hours of visiting each phone company store, and getting quotes about the phones, plans etc, she decided to go and get the phone she originally wanted at the first shop. This caused a long drawn out sigh from Luke as they walked back to the shop.

"Don't do it if you don't want to go shopping," Lorelai told him sternly.

"Will you please stop reminding me," he said annoyed.

"It hasn't been all bad, you've just been walking around holding your girlfriends hand all day, what's so bad about that?" she asked.

"Not a lot," he had to admit.

"See?" she said, smiling.

---

That night, Luke was watching one of Lorelai's favourite late night talk shows as she played with her new phone.

"Did you know it's touch screen?" she whispered excitedly as she touched the screen.

"That's what the big red letters on the box say," he said distractedly.

"Yeah, right…" she laughed.

The television show ended and Luke sat there quietly as Lorelai continued to play with her new gadget. Luke turned over and wrapped an arm around her upright waist. Lorelai didn't move, causing Luke to shake his head and chuckle a little.

Lorelai turned her head to look at him and smiled when she saw him laughing for no apparent reason.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just… am I going to have to throw that one against the wall too?" he asked, tugging her shirt a little.

"No!" she said, clutching the phone to her chest.

"Then put it down," he said, kissing the tiny bit of exposed skin between her pants and tank top.

---


	8. A show in the city

**Kay Lovah's. Here's installment number 8. I sit here waiting for the time that I have to go to work. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a few days (i know you're all used to my quick updates and all) but it'll get better, hopefully. This weekend I'll be away though (18th birthday party) so I'll have to update tomorrow (Friday) all of the stories so you have enough sustenance for my weekend away. hehe. **

**Replies;**

**Gilmoregirls3196: **_Sorry it's been a while. Work and social life have been stressing me out WAY too much. Enjoy my love._

**StarsHollow-er: **_Soon update here we is. Thanks for reviewing as always :D_

**Sarahb2007: **_Weird? What weird? Lol, it's called making you want more, and I think I did that sufficiently._

**Javajunkietilidie: **_Wow your review totally confused me. You said: better than I'd expected and then went on to say that you were expecting something that was amazing but not what you got? did you like it or not? LOL! You also said can't wait for the update so as you can tell, I'm confused. Enjoy the chapter hun._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Hellloo! Yes, it's probably the weirdest situation you could possibly be in. LOL! Enjoy._

**_A show in the city._**

A few weeks later, Lorelai and Rory were relaxing on the living room couch, watching a Billy Jack movie after watching Showgirls and Casablanca. Once Rory had called to tell Lorelai she was coming home for the weekend, Lorelai instantly went to the video store and rented the three classics. They'd started early, just to make sure they could watch them all. It was only eleven o'clock at night and they were half way through the last movie when Luke walked through the front door.

"Hey," he called as he spotted the two brunettes sitting on the couch as he tossed his keys and wallet onto the table in the foyer.

Lorelai stuck up a hand, pointing at Luke, not taking her eyes away from the TV and whispered, "Shh,"

Luke was confused, until he walked into the room and saw the DVD cases scattered all over the coffee table along with an assortment of candy's and popcorns. Lorelai silently patted the seat to her left and Luke sat down. Luke sat at the right end of the couch, Lorelai sat in the middle and Rory sat on the left side.

Lorelai's back was leaned into the cushions and Rory's feet dangled over her lap. As soon as Luke sat down, Lorelai scooted over to him a little more, allowing Rory's feet to stay in the exact same position, but leaning a little into Luke. Luke put his arm on the back of the chair, behind Lorelai's shoulders. Lorelai placed her hand on Luke's upper leg as they continued to watch the movie with Lorelai and Rory replacing dialogue and ignoring phone calls.

As soon as the movie finished and the credits rolled, Lorelai turned to look at Luke, who turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hey," she said quietly, quickly pecking him on the lips.

"So Luke…" Rory began, "How was your day at the diner?" she asked.

"I cooked, I cleaned, I spoke, I collected money," he said sarcastically.

"Yes but then…" Lorelai said, looking over her shoulder at Luke while she got the DVD out of the player, "You came here and got to spend the best hour with the two best girls on the planet," she teased.

"Right," Luke said. "I actually came over her because you told me to come over here today when you came in for lunch,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I told you that before I got the call from Rory that she was coming home," she said with a huge smile.

"Wow, that makes me feel wanted," Rory joked.

"Well, we didn't kick you out so we could have some adult time now did we?" Lorelai said, knowing that it was gross her daughter out.

"Ew, Mom, why would you even say that to me?" she said, getting up off of the couch, "Anyone want a drink?" she asked.

"I'm good," Lorelai called, sorting through the DVD's and stopping to read one of the blurbs.

"Luke?" Rory yelled.

"I'm fine thanks," Luke told her, relaxing into the couch more. "I'm exhausted," Luke told Lorelai, laying down on his back on the couch and watching as she cleared up some of the stuff on the table.

Lorelai grabbed the bowl of popcorn and some of the empty wrappers and walked into the kitchen. She deposited the wrappers and popcorn in the bin and brought the bowl to the kitchen table. Rory took the last swig of the water she was holding and placed it in the bin also.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," Rory said with a smile.

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked, with an over the top frown.

"Just a bit tired," Rory said with a sleepy expression.

"Oh, are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep," Rory said, walking over to her mother and giving her a kiss before retreating into her bedroom.

Lorelai straightened up the tablecloth and walked back into the living room. As soon as she saw Luke who was looking at her, she smiled, he smiled back at her and continued to watch the TV. She walked over to the edge of the couch where Luke's head was and began running her fingers through his hair. Luke was watching the television but smiled as soon as he realised what she was doing.

"Rory's gone to bed," Lorelai told him in a soft tone.

"Really? We didn't drive her out did we?" Luke asked, semi-confused.

"Nah, I just think she was tired," she said, bending down to give him a kiss on his forehead. "Not so bright-eyed myself,"

"Come here," Luke said, pulling her around the couch.

Lorelai made her way around the couch and stood near Luke's chest. He pulled her down on top of him. He was stretched out on the couch and Lorelai was laying stretched out too, only directly on top of him, her head cushioned on his chest. Luke ran his hands up and down her back and through her hair. She smiled as she began to doze. As soon as Luke heard her breathing soften and equalize, he began to drift off too.

Five hours later, Lorelai woke straight after Luke did as she felt his chest begin to breath a bit more rapidly. Luke was about to laugh because he didn't want to wake Lorelai up, but she was beginning to get a little too heavy for him. He slowly shook her.

"Lorelai," he whispered, putting his hand to his forehead and smiling.

"Mmm, what?" she asked, sleepily.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" he asked her.

"Why?" she said, trying to get him to be quiet.

"'Cause it's ten times more comfortable than this couch!" he told her, trying gently to push her off of his chest. Lorelai looked up at him and frowned.

"Fine," Lorelai said, pushing herself off of him and standing up. She reached her hand out and Luke took it. Luke went around the house and made sure that the doors were locked. He turned the TV off and went upstairs to Lorelai's bedroom.

Lorelai was collapsed on the bed as Luke came into the room. He smiled at the fact that Lorelai wants to do these things and then she's the one exhausted by the end of it. He made his way over to the bed and took off all his clothes except for his boxers. He slid in next to Lorelai and placed a hand on her hip. Lorelai snuggled against him and drifted off to sleep.

---

Lorelai was at the dragonfly the next day, trying to diffuse an argument between Michel and a couple of customers.

"He said it was free," a woman in an old timely hat and fur coat said, pointing to Michel.

"I said no such thing," Michel screamed in a thick French accent.

"Michel, calm down," Lorelai said, putting her hands up in front of Michel. She turned to the guests and said, "Okay, so this time we'll give it to you for free, because of the misunderstanding, but please, next time you decide to stay at the dragonfly, be aware that they're not free," she said with a huge smile.

"Yes… well, thankyou," the woman said to Lorelai before she and her husband made their way out of the inn and down the stairs to the cart awaiting to take them to their car.

Lorelai walked back into the reception area, scowling at Michel who was holding the phone out to her.

"Who is it?" she asked, meanly.

"It is your mother," he said snarkily, shoving the phone in her face.

"Great," she said with mock enthusiasm. She snatched the phone from Michel's hand and brought it up to her ear, putting on an enthusiastic voice she said, "Hey Mom,"

"Lorelai, I need a favour," Emily said quickly.

"Oh no, what is it Mom?" Lorelai asked, rolling her eyes.

"There's a function on tonight and I need you and Luke to be there," she said.

"No Mom, I am not subjecting Luke to your irrational behaviour yet again, we had to endure that the day you asked him to come to Friday night dinner with us after Rory spilled the beans about us," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, that was a long time ago, please, you don't have to stay long, I promise,"

"Fine Mom, where is it?" she asked.

"Tonight at the Capolo theatre," Emily said.

"Theatre?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Yes, theatre, it's a musical, did I not tell you that? It's in New York," Emily told her.

"New York?" Lorelai said, slightly concerned about Luke and his hatred of New York. "Look Mom, I'll have to talk to Luke about it okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure you go, please," Emily said, trying to be as kind about it as possible, "Just let me know as soon as possible,"

"Sure Mom, bye," Lorelai said, shaking her head and clicking the 'end' button on the phone.

Lorelai walked passed the reception area again, only to be met by an annoyed Michel casting evil stares in her direction. She looked at him and shook her head before exiting and yelling "Tell Sookie I'll be at Luke's!" before making her way down the stairs.

---

Lorelai entered Luke's ten minutes later. The crowd was large but she smiled as she noticed her everyday stool was still available. She perched herself on top of it and put her bag on the table in front of her. She watched as Emma whooshed around her, delivering plates and taking orders on the way back. She smiled immediately as Luke immerged from behind the curtain. He spotted her and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey," he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey, I have some really bad news for you, and get ready 'cause my mother's involved," Lorelai said, clasping her hands over the mug that Luke had put in front of her.

"Oh my god, what is it?" Luke asked, putting the coffee pot back at the coffee maker and steadying himself on the counter.

"Mom's got these tickets to this charity fundraiser or function thing tonight and she asked me and you to go," she said with a smile. Luke stood wide-eyed and confused.

"So?" Luke asked.

"It's in New York," Lorelai said nervously, "And it's a musical,"

"Oh man," Luke said with a real emphasis on the word 'man'.

"I know, but I told her I'd have to talk to you first about it and then I'd call her back, but I think, no matter what, I'll be going and I just think it'd be so much better if you were there with me," Lorelai ranted.

"Sure, I'll go," Luke said softly, pouring her coffee again.

"You will?" she said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, maybe we could stay the night at a hotel or spa or something, make a night of it," he said with a smirk.

"Really?" Lorelai said, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Sure, why not? We don't go out of Star's Hollow together ever," Luke said.

"What are you talking about? We drove all the way to Woodbridge the other day to get some beer when Taylor was out," she said.

"Oh sure, 'cause Woodbridge is a long trip," he said sarcastically. "You want anything to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, burger and fries please and some apple pie too," she said, rubbing her stomach.

"Weirdo," he said quickly before writing the order down and passing it to Caesar.

---

"So I've booked us at Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Manhattan," Luke said as he sat on the bed in Lorelai's room as she fumbled through the closet at three o'clock that afternoon.

"Great," she said, momentarily leaning out of the closet and smiling at him.

"One night though, I have to be back to the diner tomorrow afternoon at four," he said.

"Why so precise?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?" he retorted.

"I mean, what happens if you get back at quarter past four?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Nothing, I own the place remember?" he said.

"Right…" Lorelai said, trying to shake the confusion out of her head.

---

During the ride to the show, Lorelai and Luke would make fun of each other quickly and banter about worthless subjects just to pass the time. If you were in the car with them, you could tell that they were truly in love.

They arrived at the hotel and walked into the lobby. Luke looked around and shook his head in amazement that a supposedly 'humble' spa could look as amazing as it did.

"Here are your room keys and Jack will take your bags up for you," the woman at the counter told them.

"Thanks," Lorelai said with a smile.

They got to their hotel room with just enough time to get ready and drive to the theatre before the musical started. Lorelai laughed as Luke tried to get ready quickly, stumbling and falling over once as he tried to get out of his jeans.

Lorelai threw on a black knee-length dress that dipped fairly low at her chest. Luke wore a black suit with a black tie and lost the baseball cap in the process somewhere. They left the hotel room after complimenting each other over and over. They made their way to Luke's truck after asking for directions from the receptionist and made their way to the show.

---

"Mom, that was the worst piece of crap I've ever seen," Lorelai said rudely after sitting in the hot stuffy theatre for three hours, waiting for the musical to end.

"Lorelai!" Emily boomed.

"What?" Lorelai said innocently.

"I don't care for that kind of language," Emily said sternly.

Luke took a hold of Lorelai's hand and she squeezed it back, turning her head to look at him quickly, smiling and then turning back to her mother.

"Sorry, I just can't believe we watched that for so long, we should've taped it and given it to Rory so she could review it for the Daily News," Lorelai smirked, "On a rating from one to five, Rory Gilmore gives this piece a half of a star," she said in a mock news-reader voice.

"Lorelai," Emily and Luke said in a unison warning tone.

Lorelai stopped abruptly and saw Luke's truck out of the corner of her eye.

"So Mom, thanks for the horrifying tickets, I think we should be going now," Lorelai said in an upright manner, mocking that of her mothers.

"You're driving back to Star's Hollow?" Richard asked.

"Nope, we're staying here the night," Luke interjected.

"Oh, so are we," Emily said, "At the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, where are you staying?"

"Uh… well," Lorelai stammered, "We're staying at the ah one over there on 5th," Lorelai said, pointing in a random direction.

"Okay, well we'll see you later then," Richard said, leading Emily back to their car.

Once they'd left, Lorelai let out a huge sigh and turned to Luke.

"Why did you tell them we were staying somewhere else?" Luke said with a chuckle as they began walking to the truck.

"Because, if they knew we were staying at the same hotel, they'd insist we have a drink tonight or breakfast tomorrow or worse… both!" Lorelai said.

"Right, and when they see my truck in the car park of their hotel?" he asked.

"We were looking for them," she said. "They'll never know," she said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Right, right… solid plan you got there," Luke joked as they got to the truck.

"Yep, solid." She confirmed.

---

They got back to their hotel room quickly after trying to park in the least obvious spot. As soon as they shut the door, Lorelai sauntered over to Luke and kissed him heatedly on the lips. His hands flew to her waist as he walked them over to the bed. Lorelai giggled as they tripped over the mattress and landed in a much welcome compromising position.

Luke chuckled as Lorelai squirmed beneath him, trying to get his shirt over his shoulders. Once Luke was finally freed from the shirt, he began to work on Lorelai's dress. He put his hands underneath her and searched for the zip that wasn't there. Luke looked at Lorelai who lifted up her arm and pointed to the side where the zip was. Luke shook his head.

"Trying to make it more difficult for the guys, aint it always the way?" Luke joked.

"It's always the way," Lorelai giggled.

Luke laughed and unzipped her dress before pulling it down her body and depositing it on the floor. Before long they were both naked under the sheets, left to do their thing.

---

**_The repsonses for this story are lacking. Am I losing my touch? Cry_**

**__**

**_Hope you liked._**

**_Kez._**


	9. Comfort and unexpected neighbours

**Hey Guys! Sorry i've been incomunicado lately - working, life, friends etc etc. Umm, there isn't much of a response for this fic anymore, so if I don't get a response I guess I'll wrap it up or something. Anyway, enjoy this chapter for now, and here are your replies.**

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Wow, the reviewers are getting smarter and smarter. You read my mind sugarbabycookiehoney. :)_

**Javajunkietilidie: **_That made a lot more sense -thanks for clarifying. haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter hon. Kez._

**JavaJunkie4eVa: **_You read my mind. Thanks for reviewing. Kez._

**Sarahb2007: **_Lots more LL stuff in this chapter. It's always LL. They're the couple of Gilmore Girls. Who cares about Rory and Logan - I don't. Lol._

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_Thankyou thankyou thankyou. :)_

**StarsHollow-er: **_Haha! I know - it's what hesays when he asks Lorelai whether or not he has to do something and she says yes and he's like 'Oh-man!' or when she tells him that something's a formal event. Lol. Love Lorelai and Luke. Thanks for reviewing. Kez._

**Suusje32: **_Thankyou for reviewing. Even a few words lets me know that people are reading and that I should continue._

**_Comfort and unexpected neighbours_**

Lorelai and Luke were laying in the bed of the room they were staying in that night. They'd just gone three rounds and were currently basking in each other's company.

"I love it here," Lorelai said as she and Luke lay sprawled out on the bed together.

"New York?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, like… the city – we don't have that bustle and flow in Star's Hollow, it's all mellow and laid back there," she explained.

"Just how I like it," Luke told her.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I love it there. It's just… to get away for a couple of days to a completely different scenery is great, don'tcha think?" she asked, craning her neck to get a better look at him.

"Sure," he said, looking down at her and smiling.

"Good," Lorelai said back, casually climbing on top of Luke and kissing him fervently on his lips and cheeks.

"Mmm, I love you," Luke said as Lorelai busied herself on the space between his earlobe and his neck.

"I love you too," she said in between kisses. "Round four?" she asked.

Luke just nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. He grabbed a hold of her back with his big manly hands, held her to him and rolled them over. His body hovered over hers as she giggled when Luke tickled her neck with his lips.

Luke ran his right hand from her hip up to cup her breast. He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips as she returned his quick movements. Luke's other hand then slid gently down her body to part her folds for his easier access to her. She moaned gently and then spread her legs a little wider to grant his access. Luke looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed into her.

Lorelai's eyes widened as Luke's length filled her heat. She pulled Luke down to her, wrapping her left arm around his neck and kissing him. She opened her mouth as soon as she felt Luke's tongue brush against her bottom lip. She smiled through the kisses as she thought about the man she was with, and her life at the moment.

Luke moved in and out of Lorelai slowly. He lifted himself up almost completely disengaging them before quickly plunging back into her, making her moan in absolute delight. Luke kept with the movements, loving how it looked on Lorelai's face.

"Mmm, you're so good at this," Lorelai mumbled before placing a sweet kiss to Luke's chest.

"You've given me all the practice I need," he said, before beginning to kiss her neck.

Lorelai smiled meaningfully. She arched into Luke as she felt her pleasure heightening. Luke watched as she gently moved her head from side to side on the pillow, instigating the start of her orgasm. He slowed his movements a little as his began to build also.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes. Lorelai just smiled. She smiled because he was the sweetest man she knew, and she smiled because she'd gotten him to say the 'f' word in bed.

"Mmm," she moaned into Luke's ear.

Luke teased her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger before lightly nipping at it, continuing his radical movements in and out of her.

Luke got up and rested on his knees, never breaking contact with Lorelai, looking her straight in the eyes. He then slid his two hands under a thigh each and brought Lorelai closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his back before he hovered over her, balancing his weight on his forearms as he positioned himself so that every time he thrust into her, his shaft rubbed against her clit.

"Oh," Lorelai managed to get out after each thrust.

"You like that?" Luke asked, pounding into her again.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, shutting her eyes tight and thrashing her head against the pillow.

"Tell me," Luke said, laughing at himself for actually asking her to talk in bed.

"Oh I love it when you fuck me," Lorelai said quickly as Luke continued his hard movements.

"Yeah?" he asked, coaxing her to say more.

"And when you touch me," she said. "And when you hold me,"

"Oh," he grunted as his orgasm began to build. "Lorelai," 

"Ohhhh, Luke!" she screamed as he pounded into her the last time before she came. 

Luke thrusted into her twice more before he let go and filled her up. He collapsed onto her shoulder. Lorelai reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, joining her hands at the back and kissing his cheek.

"Holy cow," Lorelai managed to say between giggles. "That was intense,"

"Yeah," Luke agreed, out of breath.

"So… you said the 'f' word," she teased, kissing his neck softly.

"I know," he said nonchalantly.

"I think it's a victory," she teased again.

"Maybe," he said, looking up at her and smiling. "Maybe I should…" he trailed off, gesturing to their still joint bodies.

"Right, right," Lorelai agreed, moving her legs so that Luke could untangle his, disconnect from her and roll onto his side of the bed.

Luke looked at the clock and saw that it was only eleven thirty at night. He shook his head and looked back over at Lorelai.

"Four rounds in two hours?" he asked, amazed.

"We are nothing if not good 'sex-ers'," she joked mercilessly.

Luke curled up behind her and draped an arm over her side, resting on her breast. Lorelai loved how Luke knew he could just touch her in any way he wanted, that he wasn't afraid to just do it. She also love the comfort of him being there, their bodies locked together under the protectiveness of a sheet.

Lorelai grabbed his hand and brought the back of it to her mouth, smiling and pecking it quickly before putting it back where it was. Luke ran his hand over her breast smoothly before they drifted off to sleep together.

---

"Luuuuuuke," she whined as she packed her suitcase on the bed.

Luke was still in bed. He was exhausted from their night before and was ignoring all of the attempts from Lorelai to get him out of bed before the check out time. Luke simply grunted, shifted in the bed and returned to sleep.

"Okay, babe?" she said as she walked to his side of the bed and shook him softly.

"What Lorelai?" he asked.

"It's nine fifteen and we have to check out of here by ten," she explained to him, rubbing her hand up and down his naked back.

Lorelai was wearing her juicy sweatpants and a black long-sleeved top that dipped at her chest. Luke opened his eyes slowly and placed a hand on her thigh, just above the knee, pulling her down onto the bed with him.

Lorelai giggled but still complied, sitting next to him on the bed, smiling and looking at him.

"Despite my hatred for New York, I had a great time with you," he said in a groggy tone to Lorelai.

"Well I'm glad," she said, smiling proudly at herself and then getting up to go back to her suitcase.

"I don't know why you bothered to unpack that crap," Luke said as he rolled onto his back and watched Lorelai grab the things from the dressers.

"I like going to a hotel and unpacking my suitcase, I hate living out of suitcases," she explained.

"But we were here for one night?" Luke said.

"I know," she said back, seemingly unaffected by his insinuation that she was crazy.

"Jeez," he said as he lifted himself up to sit on the bed. Lorelai momentarily looked up at him and smiled.

"You're awfully slow this morning, normally you're outa here like speed racer," she joked.

"Let me take my time and bask in the time I have left with my girlfriend when we aren't at home please," he said quietly.

"Remember that we have to stealth it out of here too," Lorelai reminded him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that Mom and Dad are staying at this hotel too," she said, not believing him.

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell them we were staying here," he said as he got out of the bed and walked over to his bag.

Lorelai watched as her naked boyfriend got some boxers, jeans, a white shirt and a blue flannel out of his bag and brought it over to the bed. She smiled at he comfort in front of her as he began to pull the boxers on.

Luke looked up at Lorelai and narrowed his eyebrows. He pulled the boxers on completely and then stood up to look at Lorelai.

"What're you doing?" he asked, looking at her.

"Enjoying the view, jeez," she said, rolling her eyes and packing the rest of her stuff.

"You going home in that?" Luke asked, gesturing to the outfit she'd chosen.

"Yeah, we're not stopping are we?" she asked.

"We don't have to, no." Luke replied.

"Okay, well then they're comfort clothes and I would like to be comfortable on the drive home," she explained.

---

Lorelai and Luke were in the lobby checking out.

"And there's five dollars on the mini-bar tab?" the clerk at the counter asked.

Lorelai bit her lip and looked at Luke. Luke was about to tell the clerk that there was nothing taken out of the mini-bar until he looked at Lorelai's guilty expression. He turned to her.

"What'd you eat out of the mini-bar?" he asked, defensively.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Mr. Danes," she joked.

"Jeez," he said, placing a five dollar bill, the two key cards and a small tip on the counter before grabbing their bags and turning around.

As soon as they turned around they were met by Richard and Emily. Lorelai's expression was probably the most priceless thing Luke had ever seen. He laughed on the inside and decided to let Lorelai field the excuses for this one.

"Lorelai, Luke," Emily said, startled.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked, directed at Luke.

"Ah, well…" Luke tried to think of an excuse, but it just wasn't there.

"We were looking for you," Lorelai interjected.

"Us? Why? Is Rory okay?" Emily asked, on the verge of panic.

"Rory's fine, we just ah… wanted to see what your hotel was like, Luke and I are thinking of coming back for another show sometime – a different show, but another show," she said, nudging Luke in the ribs with her elbow less that discreetly.

"Oh well… I wouldn't come here, they put you in rooms where the couples next door keep you up all night with their shenanigans," Emily said, passing them by and going to the front desk.

Lorelai noticed the number on their key card and cringed when she realised it was the room next to hers and Luke's. Lorelai grabbed his arm and turned to walk out of the lobby.

"See you Friday Mom," she called as they exited the building.

---

"I'm sleepy," Lorelai said as they drove home.

"I wonder why," he joked, placing a hand on her knee and rubbing it gently.

"Lay down if you want," Luke said, gesturing to the bench seat that his truck had. Lorelai looked down and across the seat, weighing up whether she would fit and how she would do it. "Put your head on my leg,"

"Why Mr. Danes, I think that is entirely inappropriate," she said with mock class.

"Just do it," Luke said. 

Lorelai scooted down the seat and laid her head down so that it was resting on Luke's leg. She curled her legs in so that she fit perfectly down the seat. Luke put his hand on her head, his thumb rubbing through her hair back and forth lightly.

She dozed off pretty quickly and Luke smiled at their ability to be so comfortable around one another. Lorelai shifted and placed her left hand on Luke's leg as a 'cushion' for her head. She went back to sleep instantly.

About an hour later she woke as they went over a speed bump a little too fast for Luke's liking. She felt Luke's hand still on her head and smiled.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him, not moving her head.

"About an hour," Luke said.

Lorelai slowly lifted her head off of Luke's knee and giggled at the tiny drool mark she'd left.

"Sorry about that," she said as she started wiping at the spot on his thigh.

"It's okay, I've had your spit in my mouth, I don't think that's going to be a problem," he said, pointing at his leg.

"Ew, don't put it like that," Lorelai said, leaning into the door side of the seat.

"Say it like what?" Luke asked.

"You said 'I've had your spit in my mouth'," she said, "It sounds like you just opened your mouth and I spat in it," she laughed.

"Sorry," he said, pretending to be sad, but leaning over quickly to give her a kiss, to what she complied.

Luke ran his hand down her left arm and intertwined their fingers when he got to her hand. Lorelai moved down the seat a little, to get closer to Luke. She crossed her legs and put their folded hands on her lap. 

"You know, I was thinking…" she trailed off lamely, sort of rethinking whether or not she wanted to continue with what she was saying.

"Yeah? You were thinking what?" Luke asked, looking over at her quickly before focussing back on the road.

"Umm… maybe you should move in?" she asked, looking at him with a smile.

"Move in? to your house?" he asked.

"Well yeah, unless you have another girlfriend who's asking you to do the same thing, which I highly doubt given the number of nights you spend at my house anyway," she said, gasping for air at the last of the sentence.

"Really?" he asked, squeezing her hand a little.

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea?" she asked, tightly holding onto his hand and looking at him.

"I do, but… what about Rory?" he asked.

"She's at Yale during the week, and only comes home on some weekends," she explained.

"And you're lonely, right?" Luke teased.

"I'm not lonely, how can I be lonely when I have a boyfriend like you?" she teased back.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he said, pretending to be offended.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"It's a huge step," Luke told her.

"A massive step," she agreed. "But I think we're ready,"

"You think you could live with me, 24/7?" Luke asked, looking at her.

"Indeed I do baby," she said playfully.

"Okay, let's do it," he said, smiling.

"Really?" she asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Luke nodded his head. "Really."

---

The rest of the drive home Lorelai was talking about their upcoming move. She would tell Luke about all the things they could do together now that they'd be living together. She decided that since today was Sunday, she and Luke could bring some of his things over when they got back to the diner, and the rest of his stuff could just make it's way over there as time passes.

Lorelai had also called Rory to inform her of their big decision. Rory was happy for Lorelai, that she'd finally found that person that is everything she wanted. Lorelai squealed into the phone happily and Rory smiled.

They got back to the diner and Lorelai went immediately upstairs while Luke checked on everything with Caesar. Luke followed Lorelai up there five minutes later to find she had pulled all of his flannels out of the closet and put them on the bed.

"How did you do that so fast?" he said, looking at the pile of clothes and some of the other collected hubble she'd decided to take with her. 

"I'm excited, I'm on a high," she said.

"All without coffee for an hour," he said, referring to their drive after their stop at a coffee break.

"Yep," she said, proud of herself.

Luke walked over to Lorelai and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lorelai curled her arms behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you so much," Luke said to her before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Right back atcha cowboy," she said, before untangling herself from him and grabbing the alarm clock off of the side of the bed, "You'll need that," she said, gesturing to the clock.

Luke simply nodded and walked over to the fridge. He got out a beer, unscrewed the lid and started sipping it, watching as his girlfriend pulled his necessities and placed them on his bed.

---

"They'll fit, Luke!" Lorelai said meanly.

"I'm here, you're over there and I'm the one trying to fit them in, you can't just say they're going to fit without evaluating the freakin' situation Lorelai," Luke retorted.

"I don't have too many clothes that some of yours won't fit in there," Lorelai said, walking over to the closet.

"Yes, you do…" he said, gesturing to the closet.

"Put them in the draws then," Lorelai said, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Fine," Luke said, bringing the shirts to the bed and beginning to fold.

"Luke, we're already fighting," Lorelai said as she picked at her fingernail quickly.

"I know," he said, placing one of the shirts in the drawer that Lorelai had emptied out originally for his socks.

"That's not good," Lorelai told him.

"Look, it's not good that we're fighting, but we're only fighting because what seems like forever ago, being at the hotel in New York, was only this morning – it's been a long day and we're both cranky," he told her.

"Yeah, that's probably it," she said, getting up and going to her dresser to get out a nightgown.

Lorelai stepped out of her juicy pants and pulled her black top off and slid on a green silky nightgown before slipping into bed. Luke finished with the shirts and pulled off the one he was wearing. He replaced the jeans with sweatpants and crawled under the comforter next to Lorelai.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she curled into Luke's side.

"Don't sweat it," he whispered back at her.

"Good, I love you, and this is a good thing," she said, about the move.

"I know it is, and I love you too," he said.

And that was the last thing they said to each other before falling asleep.

---

**_Thought we'd have a little giggle in this one (the Emily and Richard thing) lol._**

**_Hope you liked it._**

**_It's cool if you didn't. If you don't like it, don't review it and I'll find a way to wrap it up._**

**_Kez._**


	10. Sweet, sweet Luke

**This week especially, i've gotten a lot of emails to update at least ONE of my stories. So here it is. I promise you, I have a reasonable excuse and here it is;**

**My mother was admitted to hospital with severe appendictis. That was last Monday. Then on Friday, my boyfriend was in a motorbike accident on the main road where I live, where a car tried to merge into his lane but didn't see him and he was forced off the road - he crashed into a tree. He's okay, he broke an arm and his collar bone. My mother is okay too, her apendix was taken out and she's all good, on the road to recovery.**

**So, we're all good now, don't worry :)**

**Here are your replies;**

**StarsHollow-er: **_I'm sooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. Look above, I'm sure you understand why :) thanks for reviewing doll._

**Javajunkietilidie: **_It is good. Can you believe that the Luke character was originally going to be played by a girl? Stupid ASP for not realising that she could've thought of this amazing love story from the beginning, lol. Thanks for the review._

**Laur: **_Thankyou :)_

**Suusje32: **_People seem to be enjoying that bit, haha! A lot of people pegged it before I even wrote it though. Thanks for the review._

**Glo1196: **_Can you imagine your parents being like 'Hmm, someone who sounded alot like you was having sex in the hotel room next door to us last night, where were you hmm??' lol haha! thanks for the review gorgeous._

**Babygirltee: **_I like knowing people's opinions, that's mainly the reason. If people tell me they like something it gives me the drive to continue writing. If no-one reviews, I take it it wasn't worth reviewing, so I don't write. I've had major writers block. Lol._

**Nag Hammadi: **_You're like one of my all tie favourite authors on here. Awesome to get a review from you! I think you should start a new story, 'cause I'd definately tune in. Thanks for the review! :)_

**Gilmoregirls3196: **_Glad you liked it mate! It's always great to hear it! Thankyou for taking the time to review too :) keep 'em coming._

**LadyMo: **_Great. Thankyou for reading! :)_

**Sarahb2007: **_A lot of people did, lol._

**TheGilmoreGirlFan: **_Proof right here that it's continuing, didn't realise how many people reviewed the last chapter - lol. Hope you like :)_

**_Sweet, sweet Luke._**

A week later and Luke had moved majority of the stuff from his apartment to Lorelai's house

A week later and Luke had moved majority of the stuff from his apartment to Lorelai's house. He'd bring boxes of small things that he'd expected would now live in the closet downstairs, but Lorelai being Lorelai had strategically placed them around the house, assuring Luke that she wanted the house to feel like 'theirs' and not just 'hers' anymore. Luke's adoration of Lorelai continued to grow as they fell into routine and loving their new living arrangement.

Sunday night Lorelai and Luke were lounging around on the living room couch, Lorelai's legs clad in knee high boots and jeans, as they draped over Luke's lap. They'd just got back from the movies, one which Lorelai had to drag Luke to see. He admitted to having a good time and played the nights events over in his head as he absentmindedly rubbed his hands over the smooth material covering Lorelai's upper thighs, down to the rubbery feeling of the black boots she was wearing.

"Why haven't you taken these off?" Luke asked, pointing to the boots.

"'Cause we just got home…" she started. "…and I'm too lazy," she admitted.

"Right, right," Luke said, looking at her flipping through the channels. "So I was thinking… tomorrow night?"

"Yep? what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner… we haven't done that in a while," he said boldly.

"Sure, where?" she asked.

"Surprise," Luke said quickly. "And don't start trying to use you 'wiles' to get me to tell you,"

"As if you'd ever give secret information up. No matter how many times I've tried to use my 'wiles' it's never worked, I swear you should work for the CIA, you'd become head of the group or whatever in an instant." she joked.

"I'm going up to bed," Luke said with a smug smile.

"Wait, wait… I'm coming, just let me lock the doors and things," she said, smiling at him.

--

The next morning Lorelai and Luke were laying in bed, the alarm clock reading four fourty four am. The last number ticked over and the small, annoying buzzing sound rang through the crisp silent air that was their bedroom. Lorelai groaned, lifting her head to look at the clock before falling back onto her pillow with a huff. Luke turned the sound off and rolled over towards Lorelai, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"I'm never going to get used to it," Lorelai said sadly, remembering their conversation from the night before about Luke's alarm clock always waking Lorelai up, and Luke assuring her that she'd stop hearing it soon enough.

"You will, it's only been seven nights Lorelai, that's seven nights against your thousands that you've been alive," Luke said with a smile.

"If I weren't more tired I'd scold you about mentioning how many nights I've been alive," she said, grabbing Luke's hand and snuggling back closer to him.

"God, it's freezing," Luke said with a small shiver, pulling the covers over both of their heads.

"Luke, what the hell?" Lorelai asked, turning around in his arms to look at him. "It's really early," she said with a yawn, placing her hand on his cheek and smiling at him.

Luke leaned over and placed a small but sweet kiss on Lorelai's lips. Lorelai's eyes were closed as she tried to ignore Luke and will herself back to sleep. Every morning this week Lorelai had been woken up by the annoying buzzing that was Luke's alarm clock. Every morning she'd stay awake as she heard Luke shower, brush his teeth and watch as he changed for work. This morning was different, he was in a playful mood and in no mood to let Lorelai fall back to sleep.

Lorelai opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Luke's eyes close to hers. "What're you doing?" she asked, smiling.

"Nothing," Luke said coyly.

"Right," Lorelai said in a sarcastic tone.

Luke placed his hand on Lorelai's shoulder and gently pushed her so that she was on her back. Slowly moving his hand down her chest, he gently cupped her breast as he moved over her slightly and kissed her fervently. Lorelai smiled through the kisses.

"Babe, morning breath – yuck!" Lorelai teased.

"Me or you?" Luke asked, placing his hand over his mouth and breathing into it quickly and then smelling it.

"Well is mine bothering you?" Lorelai asked him as he hovered over her slightly, his hand had made it back to her breast where it was laying still.

"Nope," he said quickly.

"Then it's yours," Lorelai teased.

"Shut up," Luke joked as he moved over her and kissed her again. He trailed his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Their tongues massaged each other as Luke's hand squeezed gently at Lorelai's left breast.

The room was dark and cold. It was that time, just before it was about to snow, the freezing cold place where Luke hated to be. At least, where Luke used to hate to be until he and Lorelai got together and he started liking whatever, wherever as long as he was with her.

Lorelai's arms made their way around Luke's neck, bringing him closer to her. She giggled as Luke's hand trailed down her stomach and traced along the line of her sweatpants. The cover's still pulled up over their heads and their body heat making it hot underneath them. The kisses were frantic, but long. Luke's desire took over as he slipped his hand underneath his girlfriend's sweatpants and rested on her soft mound.

Lorelai moaned as Luke's long fingers expertly parted her folds and played with her sensitive clit. He ran his fingers past it with some pressure before urging her knees apart and entering her with two fingers. Lorelai moaned into the kisses and Luke took that as a good sign. He moved his fingers in and out slowly, brushing past her clit with the back of his hand each time.

"Luke, holy shit," she whispered when their kisses broke and they gasped for air.

"You like that?" Luke asked, looking down at her. Lorelai's body arched into his movements and he saw her nod, biting her lip as he continued his movements.

Luke pulled his hand away and Lorelai whimpered at the loss. He hooked his fingers into the top of her sweatpants and roughly pulled them down her legs. Her panties weren't long after as the pooled at the bottom of the bed, trapped by the blankets that were covering them. Luke moved to position himself in between Lorelai's legs. He looked into her eyes as he removed his pants and lowered himself to her face. He kissed her hard as he entered her softly.

Lorelai moaned as Luke's long hard cock filled her to the brim. Luke stilled his movements, encouraging her to adjust to him before he moved again. Lorelai widened her legs and moved into him, signalling her readiness for him.

Luke pulled out of her slowly and then plunged back into her roughly, causing her to moan loudly. Luke covered her mouth with his, knowing that Rory was visiting and he couldn't have her hearing this.

"Lorelai, you have to be quiet," Luke whispered, moving in and out of Lorelai at slow, even paces.

"You try being in my shoes and saying that," she joked as her body arched underneath Luke and her head thrashed around on the pillow.

Luke repositioned himself so that as he thrust into her, his shaft caught her clit, causing her to moan louder each time. He moved his hand over her mouth and looked down into her eyes. She closed them as her orgasm began to build, moaning softly into Luke's hand.

"Fuck Lorelai," Luke grunted out as he thrust up into her tight, wet heat. "You're going to be the death of me,"

Lorelai said something back, but it was muffled by the hand that was currently restricting her talking abilities. Luke smiled as she struggled to get it out before falling back onto the pillow and resuming her movements into Luke.

Luke thrusted into her more and more until he saw the waves of orgasm break all over her body as she clenched her eyes shut and her walls clamped up around him, milking him for all that he had. Luke grunted roughly, thrusted into her a couple of times and filled her up completely.

Luke collapsed on top of Lorelai, subtlety kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothing's into her ear. Lorelai's breathing was heavy, slowing down after a good long minute as their bodies lay there joint and exhausted.

"Good morning," Luke whispered before pulling the covers back over their heads and shivering in the cold air.

"I'll say, I'm exhausted, I think I need another whole night's sleep," Lorelai joked as Luke rolled off of her and got up out of bed.

"Go back to sleep," Luke whispered, walking around the bed and kissing her on the forehead before making his way into the bathroom.

Lorelai rolled onto her side and drifted off to sleep, the first time she'd been able to do that in a week while Luke was in the shower.

Luke walked out of the bathroom and saw that she'd fallen asleep. He smiled and muttered to himself, "Maybe I should try that every morning," with a smug smile on his face.

He pulled on his jeans and a selected flannel. He walked over to the bed and sat slowly at the foot of the bed on Lorelai's side, careful not to wake her as he tied his shoe laces. He pulled his jeans over his ankles, got up slowly, placed a kiss on Lorelai's forehead, picked up his keys and wallet and headed for the door.

--

Lorelai walked down the stairs after getting ready and knocked on Rory's door. She opened it slightly to see that the lump in the middle of the bed wasn't moving.

"Bye hon," Lorelai whispered.

She smiled when she saw a hand come out from under the blankets and wave her goodbye. Shutting the door she made her way to the foyer and opened the front door. She walked to the jeep and smiled at the strategically placed flower under her windscreen wiper. She slipped behind the steering wheel and drove to the inn.

--

"Sookie, Sookie," Lorelai called as she happily walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, happy mood today… what's going on?" Sookie asked as she put the spoon and bowl that she was mixing meringue in down and focussed on her best friend.

"You bet I'm in a happy mood…" Lorelai trailed off as she headed straight for the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Something to do with Luke?" Sookie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"A whole lotta somethin' to do with Luke," Lorelai said, nodding her head, smiling widely.

"Wow, what's going on? did he propose? oh my god, he proposed?" Sookie asked, getting way ahead of herself.

"Woah, woah, woah, Sook!" Lorelai said, trying to stop her friend by putting a hand up in front of her.

"What? he didn't? damn…" Sookie said, looking down at the kitchen bench briefly before looking back up at Lorelai. "So why so damn chipper then?" she asked.

"I just have had a good morning," Lorelai said with a huge smile. "Luke's stupid alarm went off at quarter to five, as it always does… but this time we had a little 'time' to ourselves and I actually slept throughout his morning routine," Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"Oh sweetie, that's excellent… hopefully you'll be able to keep sleeping through it 'cause you've been looking tired all week," Sookie stated.

"I know," Lorelai said as she sniffed her coffee and took another sip.

"Oh, by the way… there's this party of twenty four coming in tonight for dinner, I thought you might like to know. I asked Michel if he'd ran it past you, but he said no and that he didn't plan to so…" Sookie trailed off, waving a spoon in the air as she explained the situation.

"Twenty four? Jeez, that's cutting it close, what're they coming for?" Lorelai asked.

"Dinner," Sookie said bluntly.

"Yeah, you said that… I mean what's the outing for?" Lorelai clarified.

"Oh, ah I think it's a twenty fifth birthday party," Sookie said, trying to remember correctly.

"Wow, Okay… gotta cancel plans with Luke," Lorelai said, biting her bottom lip.

"Really? oh god… Michel should've told you, you need to talk to him about that, we can't run a business the way he goes about things," Sookie said annoyed.

"Every time I try and ask him nicely to do something he never does it, so how do you think it'll go if I go in there and start hounding on him for this?" Lorelai asked, getting more and more annoyed at Michel by the second.

Sookie simply shrugged.

--

Lorelai sat at her office desk that afternoon replying to emails and signing pay slips. Once she'd signed every single one, she enveloped them and placed them in a file before she handed them out to the employees. Her eyes fell to the phone. She had to cancel plans with Luke. It killed her that she had to. She picked up the phone and dialled the ever so familiar number before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Luke's," came the very familiar loveable sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey babe, it's me," Lorelai said quickly.

"Me who?" Luke joked.

"Me, Lorelai – who else calls you babe?" she asked defiantly.

"Relax, I was just kidding. What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I have some bad news," Lorelai said softly, rubbing her head and leaning on her hand.

"What?" Luke asked, worried.

"I have to cancel tonight," she said slowly.

"What? Why?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well Michel didn't tell me about this party that was coming in and I only just found out about it," she explained.

"Damn him," Luke said, readjusting his baseball cap and shaking his head.

"I know and I just looked through the books and they're coming in at seven. So, it looks like I'll be here until at least eleven. Which means I'll be home about midnight," she deduced.

"Midnight? god!" Luke said, angry at Michel not Lorelai.

"I know babe, I'm sorry," Lorelai said in almost a whisper.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you tonight," Luke said kindly.

"See you tonight, babe, sorry!" she said one last time.

"It's okay, bye," he said into the phone.

"Love you," she said.

They hung up and Lorelai was mad. She picked up the pay slips and began handing them out to the employees around the inn, avoiding any type of contact with Michel in fear that she'd have it out at him.

--

At about eight thirty, Lorelai was keeping an eye on the little party that was happening in the dining room. She was in her office catching up on paperwork when she'd every so often hear a burst of laughter and a loud cheer. She smiled when she checked on them and saw that they were opening presents before ducking back into her office after watching the servers serve the food Sookie had expertly made.

Lorelai put on her reading glasses and stared at the screen of the computer, calculating in her head through all of the numbers that were appearing. She solved one equation and wrote it down on the paper next to her, doing this several times over. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't notice Luke standing at the door for a good five minutes. She moved her head closer to the screen to read a smaller lettering when Luke interrupted.

"You're going to get a headache if you keep doing that," Luke said gruffly as he leant on the doorframe.

"Oh shit!" Lorelai squealed, placing a hand over her heart and looking at Luke in a daring glare. "You scared me half to death," she gasped.

"Sorry, jeez," he said as he walked closer to her, placing three 'Luke's' bags on the desk and sitting in the chair in front of her. "You look nice," he said with a small smile.

"Aww, Thankyou," she said humbly, briefly looking down at the ensemble she'd put together this morning after she'd woken up. "What's this?" she asked, gesturing to the Luke's bags he's splayed out in front of her.

"If we can't go to dinner, I'll bring dinner to us," he said with a proud smile.

"Babe, you didn't have to do this," she said sweetly.

"I know, but it was either not see you all day and get a brief glimpse of you at midnight, or it was have dinner with you and get a brief glimpse of you at midnight," he said nicely.

"So what did you bring?" Lorelai asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I brought you a burger with chilli fries and some lemon meringue pie," he said. "And I brought me a garden salad and a piece of peach pie,"

"You're going to eat pie?" Lorelai asked in a mock horror tone.

"I'd do anything for you, and I also brought some wine" he said sweetly, pulling the wine out of one of the bags and placing it on the desk in front of Lorelai.

"I'm pretty sure that you're not doing it for me, I'm pretty sure that that one time I made you eat the peach pie, you got hooked and now you do it secretly all the time," she said, getting confused at her own words.

"Oops, you caught me," Luke said, pretending to be scared.

Lorelai and Luke ate their way through dinner, smiling at one another and flirting outrageously together. Lorelai watched as he ate his pie, marvelling at how much had changed about both of them in the time they'd been together. They laughed for a while when they heard one of the party-goers yell shenanigans about the birthday girl and drank the wine that Luke had brought over.

Luke left half an hour later after a long kiss and a playful smack on the ass. Lorelai went back to doing her paperwork and then helped the cleaning staff clean up the mess the party left before grabbing her purse and heading back home.

She walked up the stairs exhausted and opened the door to their room. Luke was rolled onto his side and faced the door. She saw his eyes were closed and shut the door quietly. Lorelai took off her shoes and clothes and sunk down into the bed in front of Luke in just her underwear, too exhausted to put pyjamas on.

Luke's arm immediately engulfed her, pulling her safely to his chest. Lorelai rested her head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep, content with every aspect of her life.

**_Clickity Click click the review button my friends! Lol._**

**_Hope you liked it, i love sweet Luke._**

**_(Hope you forgive me for waiting a while to update, I'll try and do better, I promise)_**

**_love you all._**


	11. Lukes a Dad and Lorelai wants to kiss

disclaimer: the only thing I own is my opinion that Gilmore Girls is the best show of all time.

**I'm back to regular updating!! :):) How excited are we all? Eager for the next installment? Here are your replies:**

**LadyMo: **_Thanks for the review :) Yes, everyone is okay - thank god! Lol. Luke is the biggest sweetie :)_

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_Seem's it is unanimous that Luke is a sweetie and that we all love sweet Luke - especially me (which is weird 'cause in real life he's like 38 years my senior :o... in case you all didn't know, Scott Patterson is 50 this year on Sep 11)._

**Nag Hammadi: **_Wow, I don't know why but I feel so cool having you reviewing my stories, I've been reading yours for like forever. I think you should start a new long one with Luke and Lorelai :) I'd read it for sure... or we could do a collaborative one or something? it'd be so awesome. I love you lol (not in a stalkery way, lol). Thanks for reviewing chicky._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_This is pretty soon for me :) Hope you enjoy._

**StarsHollow-er: **_This is as soon as I could get it out there. Mum and boyfriend are great :) Taking a while for my boyfriends collar bone and arm to heal though :(_

**TheGilmoreGirlFan: **_Glad you're loving it sweetie. Keep reading :)_

**_Luke feels like a Dad and Lorelai wants to kiss_**

"Finally home!" Luke cried as he climbed the steps to their house.

"So that town meeting was fun, don'tcha think?" she said, raising her eyebrows at Luke knowing that he knew what she was getting at. "That one particular part especially," she smiled.

"Lorelai, it's another stupid Taylor idea, and I aint doin' it!" he said bluntly.

"Luke, it's a town event – a new town event actually, and you know me, I always participate in town events, are you really going to deny me the chance to have a go at the soon to be annual Star's Hollow kissing competition?" Lorelai begged.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Luke ranted, "Oh and what's that? no!" he continued.

"Come on Luke, please, do it for me?" Lorelai begged.

"There's no way that I am doing it, I will do anything else for you, but not this," he said defiantly.

"Fine, I'll just have to find myself another partner," she said, crossing her arms and standing her ground.

"You will not! You're not entering either!" Luke said loudly.

"You can't tell me whether I'm entering a competition or not!" Lorelai said, mock-angrily. "If I want to enter it, then I'm going to – and I know you're not stupid enough to think that I can enter it myself, I'll need another partner," she continued. "Hmm, maybe Kirk would like to be my partner,"

Luke snorted. "As if you'd enter with Kirk, I'm not worried now!" he laughed.

"You should be worried, 'cause I'm sure I can go out and find someone who is a willing participant," Lorelai joked as she walked past Luke who was sitting on the living room couch.

At that moment Luke rose from the couch and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. She landed flat on her back, her bottom half splayed out across Luke's legs with Luke's right arm holding her under her back. She was laughing hard as Luke moved to lean over her. Lorelai's laughing died down as Luke leant in and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. Lorelai opened her mouth and deepened the kiss as Luke's left hand roamed up her flat stomach and rested on her right breast. Lorelai moaned into his mouth and smiled as Luke's fluttering eye lashes tickled their way across Lorelai's eyes and cheeks.

Lorelai placed her hand flat on Luke's chest and pushed him away. "Don't think that you can just kiss me like that and our conversation will finish," she smiled. Luke shook his head, covered her again and kissed her deeper and harder.

Lorelai smiled as Luke's hand ran down her stomach again to her knee. He rested it there for a moment before running it up her leg to her inner thigh. She moaned lightly and Luke continued. He drew lazy circles around her soft skin with his thumb, occasionally moving his hand further upwards and running a finger along the side of her panties.

"You should wear dressed more often," Luke murmured between kisses.

"Why?" Lorelai said breathlessly.

"Easy access," Luke joked before covering her mouth with his and kissing deeper.

Lorelai gasped as Luke ran his thumb along her silk covered slit to find her wet and warm. He moaned involuntarily before hooking his finger in the side of the panties and pulling them aside. Lorelai pulled back from the kisses breathing heavily and opened her legs a little more to grant him better access. She moaned into his mouth as soon as their kisses continued and Luke plunged his left index finger into her.

"Oh god," Lorelai whispered in a moan as her legs shuddered around them both. "It feels so good."

"Well it's supposed to," Luke said, moving his attention with his lips to her neck and collarbone.

Lorelai's body arched into Luke's, seeking more friction from his finger. Luke pulled his finger out of her and as soon as the tip left her, she wept as the disconnection. Less than a second later Luke plunged two fingers into her, building her orgasm higher and higher. With a few more pushes Lorelai collapsed around him, her tight wet walls clenching to Luke's finger. Luke pushed in and out a few more times before pulling his fingers from her sex completely.

Lorelai straightened herself up and began to sit upright. Luke followed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Lorelai picked the remote up from the coffee table and switched the television on, flipping through the channels quickly before settling on an old episode of Jon Stewart. Luke rolled his eyes at the choice but still continued to watch.

Lorelai decided to break the comfortable silence by asking again for him to be her partner in the kissing competition.

"Luke, please please please will you just be my partner?" Lorelai begged.

"When is it anyway?" Luke asked.

"Next weekend," Lorelai said quickly.

"Lorelai I find the whole idea of kissing in public in front of people we know revolting, how are they going to feel if they see what looks like me eating your face?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I'm pretty sure they know that we kiss a little." Lorelai deadpanned.

"I know that they know, but just because they know doesn't mean we need to prove what they know, in turn confirming that we know they know," Luke said, confusing himself in the process.

"I'm not even going to attempt to figure that one out," Lorelai chuckled. "Come on… please?" she asked kindly this time.

"One two conditions," Luke said.

"What are the conditions?" Lorelai asked, rolling her eyes.

"Number one. When we get there we have to find the darkest area possible, where there will be hardly anyone around." he said bluntly.

"What? what's the point in that?" Lorelai asked.

"The point in that is that there are no people around to gawk at the fact that we are kissing in public – because no matter what you say, we hardly ever kiss in public, not like this will entail anyway," he explained.

"Fine!" Lorelai said loudly with a roll of her eyes, "The other condition?" she asked.

"Two, if I get any sort of commentary from Kirk, Miss Patty or Babette, we're leaving," he said quickly.

"You're leaving, I'll stay," she laughed.

"No, we're leaving, do you want me to do this with you or not?" he asked.

"Fine, we'll leave," she nodded.

"Good, then I'll do it. How long does it go for anyhow?" Luke asked.

"Starts at six in the morning, finishes at six at night," Lorelai said with a concerned look on her face.

"TWELVE HOURS?" Luke blasted. "Are you joking?" he asked, praying that she was.

"It was going to be twenty four hours but the town told Taylor that it was ridiculous." Lorelai explained.

"Oh man," Luke said, rubbing his forehead. "This crazy town,"

"Yep," Lorelai said with a smile.

xxx

Three days later Lorelai was at the Dragonfly talking to Rory on the phone about the upcoming Yale parents day. Lorelai knew that Rory didn't want her to go but she felt like she should anyway.

"So, I'm thinking that maybe I'll come to this parent's day coming up," Lorelai said softly.

"Really? Why?" Rory asked, "It's only for the parents who aren't allowed to come to Yale normally because their kids are embarrassed of them, I'm not embarrassed of you Mom, you can come to Yale anytime you like," she explained.

"I know, but I thought I'd bring Luke to see the campus? I mean, he hasn't been there since he helped you move into your dorm and we didn't really show him around so – " Lorelai was cut off by Rory.

"Mom, I think that's a great idea. Come, bring Luke… I might be caught up with some school work for some of the day and one of my classes has been postponed to that day so I might not be able to see you much, but maybe we could go out for coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds great, I'll run it past Luke… maybe he can have a fun weekend before next weekend when he's going to cry like a little girl," Lorelai said in an evil voice.

"What's next weekend?" Rory asked, not knowing because it'd been weeks since she'd been back to Star's Hollow.

"Oh that's right, you don't know yet, I can't believe I forgot to tell you. We're having a twelve hour kissing marathon… to raise money for the bridge – again!" Lorelai joked.

"A kissing marathon? and Luke's going?" Rory asked, astonished.

"Yep. It took a lot to convince him," Lorelai said, looking through her mail on the kitchen bench.

"Wow… that's so strange," Rory said.

Lorelai simply nodded. "I know."

xxx

Lorelai walked into Luke's Diner that day with a huge smile on her face. As soon as the bells jingled Luke came out from behind the curtain. Noticing her and the happy expression plastered on her face, he became instantly happy and instead of going behind the counter, walked straight over to her and kissed her quickly.

"Wow, happy mood," Luke said before he walked Lorelai to her seat and went around the back of the counter.

"I have something to ask you… well actually Rory has something to ask you but it's coming from me," she said with a bright smile as Luke placed a coffee mug in front of her and poured her favourite substance into it.

"Oh, well… shoot," Luke replied with a shrug.

"Well, this weekend is Rory's schools Parent's weekend thing, and normally I don't want to go to these things but I asked if we could come this weekend and Rory thought it was a good idea if you came too… and so I'm really excited if you want to go," she said, putting her hands together, resting on her elbows and looking up at Luke smiling sweetly.

"Really? She wants me to come?" he asked, feeling honoured.

"Yeah Luke, you've just always been there for her, always been this kind of male figure in her life. You've helped her so much and we're together, so I think it kinda makes sense." Lorelai said with a shrug.

"I'd love to go," Luke said with a smile.

"Really?" Luke nodded, "Great," Lorelai said, smiling widely before taking a sip of her coffee. "So it's this Saturday, we'll leave about 10?" she asked.

"Is it dressy or not?" he asked.

"Jeans and a dressy shirt," she said with a smile.

"Alright…"

Lorelai left the diner and headed back to the inn for the afternoon.

xxx

That Saturday Lorelai was in her bedroom getting ready. She knew she was late. It was almost ten o'clock and she hadn't gotten ready yet. Two outfits were laid out on the bed in front of her. She'd stood there in her dressing gown for over ten minutes.

As she was trying to decide what to wear she heard the familiar sound of Luke's truck pulling into her driveway. Luke had spent the night at the diner last night because Caesar had screwed up the orders and they were now coming in at two in the morning, instead of five in the morning like every other time.

She rushed over to the window to see Luke step out wearing jeans, some black shoes, and a blue and white pin striped shirt. His baseball cap was lost and he was freshly shaven. Lorelai's eyes widened as she fell in love with him all over again.

Luke walked in the front door, put his keys and wallet on the table in the foyer before heading into the living room and immediately called her name.

"Upstairs babe," Lorelai called back, noticing the irritation in his voice as he called for her.

Luke walked up the steps two at a time, eager to start the day. He opened the door to their room and saw the clothes that she was trying to decide between splayed out over their bed. Luke shook his head and walked over to his side of the bed, opening the draw and getting his cell phone out.

"I can't decide," Lorelai said, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking down at the clothes.

"I can see that," Luke said, playing around with his cell phone and sitting on the side of the bed.

"Can you at least give me a helpful comment?" Lorelai said with a little bit of snarkiness thrown in.

"Sorry," Luke said, looking down at the clothes and pretending to think. After a moment of thinking he pointed to the dress on the left, "That one I think," he said, looking at Lorelai and smiling.

"Really? You don't think it's too dressy?" she asked.

"No, I think it's just dressy enough," he said with a chuckle.

"Fine," she said, dropping the dressing gown to the floor and slipping the dress on. She strapped her heals to her feet, grabbed her purse and put her wallet, cell phone and keys in it, took Luke's hand and walked down the stairs. "Sorry it took me so long," she said sincerely.

"It wouldn't have been you otherwise," Luke joked.

"Shut up, you!" Lorelai smiled with a playful hit to Luke's chest.

xxx

They arrived at Yale soon enough and Lorelai began relaying all of the information in the booklet they'd picked up on the way in to Luke. Luke rolled his eyes as she insisted on telling him everything the booklet said.

"Wow, look at that building," Luke said, pointing to the library.

"Yeah, that's Rory's favourite place here," Lorelai said with a genuine smile.

"That's Rory for you," he said with a smile.

They walked up to the table where they were supposed to check in and were greeted by a charming Yale student.

"Rory Gilmore's parents?" he asked, looking down a list and seeing that they were the only parents on the 'G' list at the 'G' table that hadn't checked in yet.

Before Luke had a chance to tell the student that he wasn't Rory's Dad, Lorelai interjected with a simply 'yes' and a smile. The student then handed them nametags to which Lorelai grabbed both. She took the pen and wrote Superman on Luke's and Lois on her own. Luke took the nametag and laughed, putting it on the side of his jacket and taking Lorelai's hand.

They strolled through the campus, Lorelai pointing out interesting facts that Rory had told her about on the first Yale tour she'd taken. Luke seemed to be having an excellent time.

Lorelai grabbed her cell phone out of her bag as she heard the beep come through telling her that she had a text message. It was from Rory.

"Mom I'm out of class, where abouts are you? Do you want to have coffee?" Lorelai repeated to Luke. As she typed the message back, she said it out loud, "We're at a park with lots of bushes and chairs. Near the library." she replied.

"Yeah, sure, she's going to understand exactly where we are," Luke joked, tugging lightly on Lorelai's hand.

"She will, she's smart," she said with a smile and a soft kiss to his lips.

xxx

Lorelai, Luke and Rory all made their way to a coffee cart where Lorelai and Rory ordered two large Vienna's and Luke had a peppermint tea. They walked through the campus with Rory pointing out even more interesting facts that were more specified to Luke's interests.

Lorelai and Luke held hands for the majority of the tour, Lorelai not being able to get close enough to him and Luke not being able to walk without touching her.

"So I've got to get to the paper for the briefing on the next issue, the editor's really going crazy with this issue..." Rory explained.

"Oh sure hon, don't worry about us, we're having a great time, right honey?" she said, turning to Luke.

"Great time Rory, really.. thanks for letting me come," Luke said sweetly.

"Of course, Luke…" Rory said before outstretching her arms and hugging Luke unawkwardly to her surprise.

xxx

On the drive home Lorelai and Luke were talking happily about their day and Lorelai was boasting about how good they were going to do at the kiss-a-thon as it had been affectionately named. To this Luke simply rolled his eyes and gave her a smile.

xxx

A week later on the Friday, the day before the Kiss-A-Thon, Lorelai walked into Luke's with a smile on her face.

"You're always so god damn happy, how do you do it?" Luke asked her as she planted herself on a seat at the counter.

"Really good botox?" she suggested. Luke simply chuckled and rolled his eyes. "So tomorrow, you up for it?" Lorelai asked cheekily.

"Oh I'm up for it, the question is, are you?" he replied in a competitive voice.

"Wow, someone's stepped up their competitive attitude in the last week," Lorelai stated.

"Well what's the point in saying we're not going to win and entering anyway?" Luke asked logically.

"True," Lorelai said with a point of her finger.

xxx

The next morning Lorelai got up at four o'clock, giving her time to shower and get ready for the town's new event. She showered quickly, arranged her curls into a neat and tidy do, put on some casual clothes and walked back into their room to get Luke up.

She leant down and kissed him on the lips. "Luke, you've gotta get up now," Lorelai said in a smooth tone.

"Why?" Luke asked, rolling over to the other side.

"Please get up," she said, taking the covers off of him and pulling on his arm towards the bathroom.

Luke got out of the bed suddenly, wrapped his arms around Lorelai and picked her up, taking her to the bathroom with him.

"Luke, put me down," she screamed happily.

"Nope, you wake me up on a Saturday, at 4.30 in the morning, when normally I can sleep in today, and you're taking me to the town's stupid Kiss-A-Thon, I'm taking you to the bathroom with me." he said meanly.

"Luuuuuuke," she whined.

They got to the bathroom and Luke placed her on her feet. He leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Lorelai moaned as she realised what he was doing. Luke hurriedly hooked his fingers into her grey sweatpants and pushed them down her legs. She smiled through his kisses and shivered at his touch.

Lorelai took her own tank top off before beginning to work on his sweat pants that he'd worn to bed the night before. She pushed them off his legs and smiled when she realised he'd gone commando. Luke shook his head, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Over there," Luke said, pointing towards the bath.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Bend over over there," he clarified.

Lorelai walked over to the bath with Luke trailing close behind her. She put her two hands on the edge of the tub and opened her legs slightly. Luke ran the tip of his cock up her slit before resting his hands on her back and sliding into her quickly. With one movement Lorelai moaned loudly.

Luke's head fell back as Lorelai's warmth enveloped him completely. He thrusted into her hard as she held onto the side of the tub. He bent over her slightly and pressed his thumb to her hardened nub and massaged it gently, eliciting another strained moan from his girlfriend. He quickly pounded into her from behind, his left hand finding it's place on her ass as he continued to make her moan.

Lorelai held onto the tub for dear life. The feelings she was getting from Luke was so hot and heavy she was finding it hard to control them. Before long she could feel her anticipation grow inside of her as she began to build on her orgasm.

"Oh fuck Lorelai," Luke managed to get out as he thrusted into her. "You're driving me crazy," he whispered.

"I'm almost there," Lorelai stammered as Luke continued to massage her. Her legs involuntarily spreading wider as Luke's cock slid in and out of her fast.

"Oh fuck, I love you," Luke said, closing his eyes tight and moving into her again.

With those three words Lorelai began to come. The waves of pleasure crashing all around her.

"Fuck Luke, I'm coming," she whispered.

And with that, Luke came too. As their breathing slowed Lorelai laughed.

"At least we're in the bathroom," she joked.

xxx

**_Was it up to your satisfaction?_**

**_Pew Pew._**

**_Please review :)_**


	12. Kissathon winner & her hunky boyfriend

**Im back. Im sorry. I've been working like crazy. I worked a fifteen hour shift the other day - at a cafe!! whahhhht ?? from six in the morning until nine at night. NOOOOOOOOO! the much awaited kiss-a-thon chapter is here.**

**Here are your replies. If i keep em short, it's cause I gotta go pick up the brother from school. xx**

**LadyMo: **_I'm glad you're still loving it._

**Gilmoreintraining:** _Hahahaha. I know, right? If my boyfriend was like that I'd get him up everyday._

**LorLukealways:** _HAHA! Thanks**!**_

**Micyaya: **_Naughty bath time - high on a lot of people's lists._

**BFD: **_:) Thanks._

**Sarahb2007: **_Lol glad you liked it my friend._

**StarsHollow-er: **_Sorry for the irregular updating. I'll try and be better :)_

**_A kiss-a-thon winner & her hunky hunky boyfriend._**

It was the morning of the kiss-a-thon and Lorelai decided to let Luke sleep in as late as he could, considering he was about to do something just for her that he's previously never even think about doing. Not for anyone else, not for any other reason, not even to save his own life, but yet, here he was awaiting the time where Lorelai would drag him to the centre of town to kiss him for at least twelve hours. Lorelai had collected donations from Rory and Rory had managed to squeeze some out of Paris. Thirty dollars for every two hours they lasted from Rory and five dollars for every three hours from Paris. Lorelai sat up in bed and watched as Luke stirred when the alarm clock went off, before she quickly turned to switch it off.

"What time is it?" Luke asked groggily, moving onto his stomach and resting his head sideways on his folded arms that were positioned under the pillows.

"It's five," Lorelai said sleepily, reaching an arm over and rubbing his back tenderly up and down his spine. She smiled when it elicited a small groan from Luke. "I'm really sorry babe," she whispered.

"No you're not, you're excited," Luke said accusingly. Lorelai could hear the smile through his voice. Luke took his right arm out from under the pillow and placed it caringly on Lorelai's right knee.

Lorelai clapped her hands fast in front of her face and smiled widely. "You know, I am really excited," she confessed. When Luke rolled his eyes and sighed into the pillows, Lorelai laughed. "Come on, why can't you get excited?" she whined.

"Because we're going to a kiss-a-thon!" Luke said with a long laugh. Lorelai slapped Luke playfully on the back before resting her hand on top of his that was still resting on her knee.

"Stop laughing!" she said, kissing him on the cheek before getting up out f the bed. She grabbed a fresh towel from the top of the closer and walked back over to the bed, standing and watching Luke. He had barely moved from his position. He simply smiled a sleepy smile and she went into the bathroom.

Luke stretched his arm wide and sighed heavily. Thinking of what he had to do today. He shut his eyes tightly and let out a breath before sitting up straight and letting his arms go limp at his sides. Ever since he and Lorelai had started going out, his sleeping patterns had gone awry and he no longer could wake up as early as he once could. Even though for years he'd been getting up at a quarter to five, now getting up at five o'clock was a task. Not that staying in bed later with the woman he loved was a problem with him – ever.

Luke was lost in his own thoughts. They were broken as he heard the shower turn off. He pulled the blankets aside and got up out of the bed. He walked over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue and green flannel shirt, setting them on the bed and walking out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. Lorelai walked out with a towel wrapped around her body and one twisted on the top of her head, drying her hair. She walked past him teasingly, shooting him a wicked smile.

Luke stopped her in the hallway and kissed her playfully. Lorelai smiled and deepened the kiss, massaging his tongue gently with hers. Luke broke the kiss and moved down towards her neck. Lorelai moaned sinfully as Luke nibbled on the small bit of skin between her ear lobe and neck. Luke lifted his head up and chuckled slightly. Lorelai placed her hands against his chest and pushed him away playfully.

"Fine, fine," Luke joked, pulling his hands up next to her and taking a step back. Luke dug his fingers under the towel at the top of her breasts and smiled. Devilishly, he unpicked the tucked in part of the towel and stripped it from her body, laughing as it fell. Lorelai gasped and laughed at the sight of Luke skipping away from her. She covered her body and ran into their bedroom.

Lorelai walked over to the same dresser Luke had been to before. She picked up a pair of snug denim jeans and a long black spaghetti strap top, laying them on the bed next to Luke's outfit. She smiled at the sight of their two outfits lined up against one another. She grabbed another towel from the closet and dried herself off. She slipped on a matching pair of bra and panties before pulling the jeans over her slim thighs and pulling the black top over her head. She towel dried her hair and whisked it up into a clip. She smiled as she primped her hair and makeup in front of the dresser drawer mirror. She walked back to the bed and the bathroom shower stopped. Luke prodded back to their room with a towel wrapped around his bottom half.

Lorelai walked slowly over to Luke with a mischievous grin on her face, her arms outstretched, reaching towards his towel. Luke took a few steps backwards and put his hands up in front of him. Lorelai ducked her head and giggled to herself almost silently before looking back up, trying to control herself. Luke looked at her, her eyes widening. Lorelai leaped at Luke and snagged onto the edge of his towel. Holding it teasingly, she tugged on it a few times. Luke held onto it and looked at Lorelai. Lorelai let go and stood up, looking directly into his eyes.

"That's not really fair, you know?" Lorelai told him, swinging her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips. Luke kept his hold tight on the towel with his left hand, snaking his right arm around Lorelai's waist. Lorelai smiled.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's fair. You look incredible." He stated simply.

"What? It's fait that you can pull my towel off, leaving me naked in the hallway, but I can't take yours off in the privacy of our own room? What? You going for the sexless relationship way now are you?" Lorelai teased, smiling widely.

"Yep," Luke said, blanketing all the questions.

Lorelai took her arms away from his neck and wrapped them around his middle. Standing up taller on her toes, Lorelai brushed her lips across his softly, distracting him. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. As their tongues duelled, Lorelai smiled. Rubbing her hands up and down his back, Lorelai clamped her fingers onto the back of the towel. Luke wrapped both of his arms around Lorelai's waist, kissing her fervently. Lorelai chuckled as she realised that Luke had let go of the towel. She chuckled and pulled the towel backwards, breaking the kiss succinctly, laughing as she ran to the other side of the room, behind the bed.

"Oh you think you're just so clever don't you?" Luke asked, walking towards her with a huge smile. Lorelai hid, kneeling behind the bed and laughing un-controllably and looking at him with pleading eyes. Luke keeled down and cupper her face in his hands, kissing her softly before getting up and changing.

"Wow, you're so happy this morning," Lorelai said with a laugh as she pushed herself up off of the floor.

"You've put me in a crazy mood, crazy lady," Luke said with a chuckle. Slipping his undershirt over his head before grabbing the flannel shirt and pulling the sleeves over his arms. He looked at Lorelai who was smiling like n idiot. "What's up with you?" he asked, narrowing his eyebrows at her as he began to button up all the buttons on the flannel.

"Nothing, just admiring my possessions," she joked as she rubbed his arm up and down and smiled.

"Possessions?" Luke asked, looking up at her from the bed, where he had sat down to pull his socks over his feet.

Lorelai walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black strappy heels. She walked back over to the bed and sat next to Luke. "Yep, my stuff, my man, my relationship… mine," she said confidently. She pulled the shoes on and looked at Luke, grinning madly. Luke simply shook his head and continued to tie up his shoe laces.

Lorelai finished strapping the shoes up and stood in front of Luke. Brushing off the top of the jeans, she spun around and smiled. "How do I look baby?" she asked sweetly.

"You look gorgeous, but what's new with that?" Luke asked after glancing up at her briefly and going back to fixing his shoes. Lorelai's hands found their way to her hips and she stood looking blankly at him. Clicking her tongue, she shook her head and walked over to the dresser. She thumbed through the awry of necklaces displayed throughout her jewellery box. Picking the one that matched her outfit perfectly, she pulled it tight and wrapped it around her neck. Clasping the necklace, she sighed and walked back over to Luke who was finished getting ready and was collecting his things from the nightstand.

Lorelai kissed Luke's cheek and rested her head against his shoulder, smiling sheepishly. Luke turned to look at her and sighed. "What?" he asked.

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked softly, smiling.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked, referring to the bubbly attitude she'd had all morning without her jolt of coffee. "I'm not giving you coffee, it'll fuel this psycho mood of yours." he chuckled.

"If you're not going to give me coffee, I'll get it from Weston's," she teased.

"No you won't, I'm not kissing you all day long when you taste like coffee," Luke said, trying to reason with her.

Lorelai dropped her arms to her sides and sighed heavily.

"Fine," she said with a pout, taking Luke's hand as he lead them both out of their room. Lorelai switched off the bedroom light and smiled as she tried to keep up with Luke's fast, long and broad steps. They walked down the stairs and collected their coats from the foyer before heading out of the front door.

xxx

Lorelai's eyes widened as she and Luke approached the amazingly decorated town square. She smiled and waved to the townies who had already gotten there, smiling as Babette laughed and 'practiced' with Morey in the gazebo. Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai's back, clutching at her side and pressing a light kiss to her forehead. Lorelai looked around and smiled, pointing to some cheesy decorations, causing Luke to shake his head and sigh sarcastically.

"Aww, come on honey bun… cheer up buddy… smile a bit Lukey-poo's," Lorelai cooed as they walked through the town square, trying to scope out the best spot to sit. One that complied to all of Luke's contingencies. "Let's go and sign in," Lorelai told Luke, burrowing her face into his shoulder before kissing his flannel-clad chest.

"We have to sign in?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, how else will they know how to monitor the fundraising?" Lorelai asked.

"Beats me," Luke said sarcastically.

They walked over to a table where Miss Patty and Lulu were sitting.

"Hey ladies, not participating today?" Lorelai asked. Luke unwrapped his arm from her back and looked away as they continued their conversation.

"I'm afraid I couldn't get a date in that time," Patty confessed. "But that's okay, it's better to see young lovers happy all day, such as the two of you," Patty said, waving a hand in between Lorelai and Luke.

"Oh yeah Patty," Lorelai said with a smile. "What about Kirk Lulu?" she asked.

"Kirk's out of town with his mother. He said that I could still participate but I had to promise him that I would never develop feelings for the man I chose to be my partner. So I just decided not to do it," Lulu told Lorelai.

"Well… good," Lorelai said, narrowing her eyebrows and giving the ladies a confused look.

"Okay, so where will you two be sitting?" Patty asked. Lorelai looked around and saw a spot underneath a few tree's – guaranteed to be shady after the sun comes out.

"Ahh, babe?" Lorelai asked, poking Luke's shoulder. "Over there okay?" she asked, pointing to the area.

"Yeah that's fine," Luke told her, wrapping his arm around her, resting his hand flatly on her hip, teasingly close to her ass.

Lorelai collected the number on the spike which they had to stick in the grass. Smiling at the ladies, she snaked her arm around Luke's waist and pressed her hand into the pocket on the back of his jeans. Luke smiled sweetly at her as they made their way over to their spot.

Lorelai set down the plaid red picnic blanket that Luke had gone and got from the apartment above the diner the night before. Lorelai sat down and pulled at Luke's hand. When he saw Taylor stand up on the black stage next to the gazebo Luke sat down. Lorelai grabbed onto Luke's hand and intertwined their fingers. Smiling at him widely. Luke rubbed his thumb over Lorelai's hand and tried to hide the small smile playing at his lips.

"Attention Star's Hollow residents and soon to be kiss-a-thon-ers, before we get started, we need to go over the rules" Taylor called into the microphone. "A kiss may be broken for no longer than six seconds at a time, apart from the breaks which we have allocated for a mid-morning snack, lunch and an afternoon snack," he bellowed proudly. "These breaks will go for fifteen minutes everyone, fifteen minutes,"

"Thank god," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"You can check on the diner in that time," Lorelai suggested, trying to get him a bit more comfortable.

"Yeah, maybe," Luke said, shooting her a smile.

"It is currently five fifty five, we start at six, so use these last few minutes to get yourselves acclimates to your surroundings," he said, glancing at his watch and waving his hands in the air. "Five minutes everyone,"

"He's the craziest person I've ever known," Luke said with an impatient sigh.

Lorelai sat up on her knees and leant into Luke. She slowly cupped his face in her palms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, trying to get him into a better mood – one more like the one he was in that morning. Luke placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back, opening his mouth a little and inviting his tongue into her mouth. Rubbing his thumb over her denim clad hip, Lorelai smiled and broke their kiss. She sat back down and crossed her legs, sighing and clasping her hands together in her lap.

Looking at Luke and smiling, she whispered, "You okay babe?". Luke looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine," he said, nodding.

"Good,"

At that moment, Babette walked past with Morey attached to her arm and wolf whistled at the two of them.

"Looks like someone's getting some practice in!" she screeched, causing Lorelai to smile and Luke to blush.

"Good luck," Lorelai called, grasping Luke's hand again.

Taylor made his way back up to the stage and tapped on the microphone to make sure it was working. Clearing his throat multiple times, he began to talk. "Okay, in twenty seconds we shall start. So when you hear this siren," he said, holding up a horn and blowing it, "That's when we will start,"

Everyone looked around before Taylor looked at his watch. Lorelai pulled at Luke's arm, pulling him closer to her, resting her forehead on his.

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"How about you lay down and I'll lay on my stomach?" Luke asked.

"Wow, look who knows what the best way is," she teased.

Lorelai laid on her back and Luke laid on his front. Luke's body was laying horizontally and Lorelai's vertically. Their position making a ninety degree angle. Luke placed his head over the top of Lorelai's and kissed her softly.

"This works," she said softly.

Taylor made his way up to the stage again and grabbed onto the microphone. "Okay, here we go people. Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Now kiss like your partner's getting drafted! … Two… One," Taylor called, blowing the horn.

Luke's lips touched onto Lorelai's softly. Lorelai smiled as Luke's tongue made it's way slowly into her mouth. Luke was holding onto Lorelai's hand as it laid limply at her side. He smiled as their kiss became heated. Lorelai opened her eyes and saw that his were shut. She knew that when his eyes were shut, he was comfortable. It was one of the things she'd noticed since they'd been going out.

All that was going through Lorelai's mind was that she was going to have a huge pash rash once this was over, but so was everyone else in Star's Hollow. She giggled out loud as she pictured all the townies walking through the town with red itchy rashes around their mouths. Especially Lorelai though, because of Luke's scruffy face.

Luke pulled back from the kiss as she giggled. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She simply smiled and said, "Pash rashes," before he kissed her again.

xxx

At ten thirty Taylor walked up to the stage and announced that it was time for the mid-morning break. He reminded everyone that if they weren't back by the time it was over, they were disqualified. Luke pulled away from Lorelai and sat up. Lorelai sat up next to him, grabbing a mirror out and looking at her face. Her lipstick was completely gone and she had a faint red area around her mouth. She looked at Luke and smiled, leaning over and kissing him quickly.

"I think I'm gonna go and get us something to eat, feel like a Danish?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure, I'm gonna go and sit over there with Sook," she said, pointing to Sookie and Jackson.

"Be back in a minute," he promised.

"You'd better be," she said sweetly.

Lorelai walked over to Sookie and sat down. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked.

"I don't know how long we're gonna last," Sookie joked.

xxx

Another three hours had past and Lorelai and Luke were still going. They were soon due for their lunch break. Lorelai was now sitting on Luke's crossed legs, her arms around his neck, kissing him fervently. No matter what, it seemed that the two of them couldn't keep their hands off of each other, they were still in the honeymoon of realising that they couldn't live without each other. Lorelai was sure they were going to win.

They spent their lunch break in the diner, Lorelai pouring the coffee down her throat before going up to the apartment and using her old tooth brush and toothpaste to make sure she didn't taste like coffee for Luke.

xxx

At four thirty, Luke and Lorelai had slowed down. Their kisses had become small and insignificant, and Luke was fed up. Lorelai knew that the only reason he was still doing it was because she wanted to win so badly. She never got to win the dance marathon, so she wanted the kissing marathon trophy. A trophy with a huge pair of lips sitting up on top. Lorelai's eyes widened every time she saw it.

Sookie and Jackson had gone out of the competition a while ago, both of them wanting to get back to the kids. The only people left were Lorelai and Luke, Babette and Morey and Carol Anderson and her husband of the month, Jack.

A short while ago, Lorelai and Luke had come up with an arrangement, for fifteen minutes, one of them would do all the kissing, pecking every two seconds, and then they would switch. It was working pretty well.

xxx

At five fourty five, they were neck in neck with the Anderson's. Taylor walked over to Luke and Lorelai and inspected that they were both still awake and participating. It was when he did the same for the Andersons. He realised that Jack had fallen asleep and that Carol was the only one doing the kissing. He immediately disqualified and announced the winners.

Lorelai was the happiest you'd probably ever seen her. She jumped up and pulled Luke up with her, who was simply smiling tiredly. Lorelai smiled and kissed Luke again before taking the trophy from Taylor and walking back to the picnic blanket. She collapsed onto it and sighed.

"Never thought you could get to tired from kissing… I mean, sex I understand but kissing?" she asked.

"I'm glad you won," Luke said sincerely, reaching for her hand and squeezing it softly.

"I'm glad I won too," she said cheekily.

xxx

They got back to the house and got ready for bed straight away.

"Any chance for some hot sex?" Lorelai said cheekily.

"Maybe tomorrow," Luke replied dryly.

"Ha-ha…" Lorelai said sarcastically, settling herself into the bed before Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Star's Hollow's best kisser," he said, kissing her hair.

"Goodnight Star's Hollow's best kisser's best boyfriend ever," Lorelai joked.

**_Please review._**

**_kthanksbye.x_**


	13. It's cold, It's hot, let's go swimming

disclaimer: All I own is fourty two discs, numerous memorabilia and tons of knowledge about Lauren Graham.

**I haven't updated this in weeks. Please forgive me and don't throw pitchforks on fire at my head. I worked a 13 day week. If that makes sense. I worked thirteen days straight... that probably makes more sense. It's currently 3.30 am on Monday morning and I have to get up in five hours to watch ELLEN DEGENERES!! I can't wait 'cause she's announcing her wedding plans with Portia... YAY! And to all you American's, yes I know she said it on her show on Friday, but we get the episodes a day late, so what you see on Monday, we see Tuesday, so on, so forth. **

**Replies;**

**LorLukealways: **_Little bit'ta smut in this one my friend, hope you enjoy it._

**Babygirltee: **_WOW! Thankyou so much! Hope this update brings you what you're looking for. :)_

**Miguel51: **_Haha, fluffy. What a cool word. :) Hope you like._

**19Kristyn94: **_Wow, you read it all? I did that when I first discovered fanfics. I still search around for one's I haven't read and do the same thing. Hope you like this chapter._

**LadyMo: **_THEY ARE THE SHIZ! I love them :)_

**_It's cold, It's hot, let's go swimming._**

At Friday Night Dinner that week Lorelai and Rory arrived at the same time. Lorelai got out of her car and sauntered over to Rory's. She knocked on the window before noticing that Rory was on the phone. Rory opened her door and stepped out of the car.

"No, that's fine… Yes I'll have it done Doyle," she said into the phone before whispering 'sorry' to Lorelai. Lorelai simply waved it off.

"It'll be in your inbox no later than six on Sunday Doyle, now can I please go?" she begged. After a minute or so of listening, she finally said her goodbyes and hung up.

"Holy crap," Rory groaned, stuffing her phone into her purse.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked.

"Editor… annoying," she said in a clearly annoyed mood.

"Yeah, you know how it gets," Lorelai said sarcastically.

They both made their way to the front door of the Gilmore mansion, Lorelai ringing the doorbell twice. After a few moments a small, timid maid answered the door. She ushered the girls in, took their coats and took them to the living room with not so much as a word. Lorelai looked at Rory curiously and followed the maid through.

"Mom, hi," Lorelai called uneasily as she saw Emily and Richard sitting on the white couches.

"Lorelai, Rory," Richard said with a nod to each one of them.

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma," Rory greeted with a hug to both.

"Hi Rory, good to see you, what've you been up to? How's school?" Emily asked as she made her way to the drink cart. She immediately poured everyone's usual drinks, bringing them back over and handing them out to their corresponding drinkers.

"School's hard, but good – I love it." Rory said genuinely.

Lorelai looked at Rory and smiled sweetly, she always loved that Rory loved to learn.

"That's excellent Rory, just marvellous," Richard said, putting his paper down next to him and focussing on the girls. "And what about you Lorelai? Anything interesting happening in your life?" he asked.

"No no, not really, just doing what I do, you know. How about you Dad? Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, if you must know, your father and I are taking a little trip this weekend, we leave tomorrow morning," Emily jumped in.

"Oh yeah?" Rory asked.

"Where ya goin'?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Martha's Vineyard," Emily and Richard said proudly in unison.

"Again?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean again? We haven't been since this time last year," Emily pointed out.

"Oh well… okay then," Lorelai said awkwardly, falling back onto her couch.

The rest of the evening was as boring as Lorelai anticipated. It was known to all that Lorelai hated the Friday Night Dinners that she and Rory had become to accustomed to over the years. Almost every one included a bickering fight between her and her mother, sometimes even a full blown fight with her father. She had to admit though, she loved the dressing up. Most of the dinners had an agenda, they each had something to share, they each had a topic for more discussion. Instead, tonight, they were all boring, old, sixty year olds with nothing in their lives to talk about. So, the night was in fact – boring, the only good part being that Lorelai got to see her daughter.

xxx

Lorelai woke up the next day more exhausted than she'd been in a long time. She turned to her side and ran her hand up and down the creased sheets of Luke's empty bed space. She frowned as she tried to remember in her sleepy gaze where Luke could be. It was a Sunday after all, and she couldn't remember whether he had to open the diner or not, he hadn't said either way the day or night before. Looking through squinted eyes she pulled herself reluctantly out of bed. Upon placing her feet flat on the cool wood floors, she shivered and made her way over to the sock draw. She pulled a pair of Luke's heavy fluffy socks on and made her way downstairs, her arms crossed over her mid-section.

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by an overly chipper Luke, standing in front of the oven, flipping and frying up a big breakfast just for Lorelai. Lorelai walked over to where he was standing and wafted in the smell rather dramatically. She smiled up at Luke, who simply looked at her lovingly.

"Morning," Lorelai said through a smile, grasping Luke's head in her hands gently and pulling him in for a kiss.

A moment later Luke pulled away from her and scrunched up his face, "Yuck, morning breath," he joked.

Lorelai scoffed and hit him playfully on the arm before taking her seat at the table. Luke finished up and brought the nicely set plates to the table, putting the one with mountains of food in front of Lorelai and digging into the modest size plate he'd made for himself.

They silently ate and admired each other from a far. Luke stopped and watched as Lorelai carefully placed some eggs and toast in her mouth before looking over at the paper set out neatly beside her plate and let out a subtle chuckle when he noticed that she had acquired a pash rash and a few stray hickies on her neck.

At the sound of his laughing, Lorelai's head shot up. She looked him in the eye, looking at him suspiciously. When he continued to laugh she put down her fork and said, "What?"

Luke shook his head, trying to get himself together.

"What? what is it? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, holding her hands up to her face and moving them around. Luke laughed a little more.

"You could say that," he admitted.

"What?" Lorelai asked, getting a little more annoyed now.

"Nothing just… are you going into work today?" he asked.

"I wasn't planning on going, it's a Sunday…" she reminded him.

"Good, that's good, you probably want to stay inside most of today," he assured her.

"What? Why?" she asked, getting a little upset that he wasn't telling her.

"Have you looked in a mirror today?" Luke asked, enjoying his own private joke.

"What? no," she said curiously.

"I think you should," he laughed.

Lorelai got up from the table and raced into Rory's room. She walked over to the dresser and leaned in closer to the mirror to take a better look at what Luke was talking about. She ran her index finger over the red blotchy patches around the edges of her lips and laughed embarrassedly to herself before toppling over in laughter.

Luke heard her outburst from the kitchen and laughed to himself before leaning over to her plate and stealing the paper that was now not being read. Lorelai walked back out with a serious look on her face and stood with her hands on her hips, looking at Luke directly.

"You… gave… me… hickies," she said accusingly, pointing to a hicky with each word.

"Meh, well…" Luke said with a shrug before going back to reading the paper.

Lorelai walked over to the table with her shoulders slumped, plopping into the chair and frowning. She quickly snatched the paper away from Luke and began reading it. Luke sat with his mouth wide open before quickly rounding the table and throwing Lorelai over his shoulder.

"Alright, that's it," Luke said as he stomped through to the foyer.

"Luke! Put me down!" Lorelai screamed as she attempted to thump him on the back with her hands in fists. "What has gotten into you this morning?"

Luke walked out onto the front porch and bent down, picking up the newspaper, he threw it inside before pulling the door shut. Lorelai's laughs grew as Luke grabbed her waist and put her on the porch couch. She smiled at Luke who sat down next to her.

"Wow, beautiful day," Lorelai remarked as Luke's hand rested on the left side of her waist.

"Yeah, weatherman reckons it's gonna be a scorcher," Luke told her, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over a slight patch of bare skin.

"And to think I thought it was going to be cold," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yeah well the air conditioner was on in the bedroom this morning, made it a bit chilli," Luke reminded her.

"Well… yeah that makes sense," she said, closing her eyes for a minute as Luke silently comforted her.

"So I was thinking we should go swimming today," Luke beamed.

Lorelai opened her eyes and gave him a worried look. "Swimming? Really Luke?" she asked.

"Yep," he told her surely.

"But where? Because no matter how hard you try, you're not going to get me to go to the lake again. Last time we were there that green thing jumped out at me,"

"Lorelai, that was seaweed and Rory threw it at you," Luke said sarcastically.

"I don't care, it was still really gross, and if that disgusting stuff is at the bottom of the lake, I don't want to go in there, Rory might be yucky enough to touch that stuff, but I aint," she said with a nod.

"Fine, well… where else can we go? No-one in Star's Hollow has a pool," Luke said pointedly.

"I don't know…" Lorelai said, thinking. "Oh wait… Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend, I have a key?" she said.

"Really? Do you think they'd mind though?" Luke asked.

"What? You think they'd mind if their only daughter used their swimming pool on a hot day? … probably, but that doesn't matter because they're not going to be there," she teased.

"Okay, well… fine." Luke said, standing up and picking Lorelai up with him.

"Why are you carrying me everywhere today?" Lorelai asked.

"Just proving to you that I can," Luke joked.

"I already knew you could," she said cutely, kissing his neck with an open mouth.

xxx

Lorelai pulled out three different bathing suits from her draw, laying them on the bed. She couldn't decide. On the one hand she wanted to wear the black bikini with the short black board shorts. On the other hand she wanted to wear the read one piece. But also, she wanted to wear the white tank top and bottoms that she'd bought the other day. One thing was for sure though, she wanted it to blow Luke away.

She picked the phone up off of the receiver and dialled the familiar number of her daughter.

"Hello?" Lorelai heard coming from the other end.

"Oh hello my beautiful daughter," Lorelai said quickly, picking up one swimsuit and examining it.

"Hey Mom," Rory said sweetly, "What's goin' on?" she asked.

"Nothing, was just calling to see how you are, what you're doing, you know…" Lorelai said platonically.

"Well Mom, if you must know, I'm studying and you're currently taking up some of my break time, so spill whatever it is that has you calling me," she said, laughing.

"Me and Luke are going swimming and I need your opinion on bathing suits," Lorelai said quickly.

"How? I mean… I'm over here and you're over there… is your brain working today?" Rory joked.

"No, I mean yes, but you know what my bathing suits look like. I have three options, are you ready to help me choose?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine, hit me with 'em," Rory said, eagerly.

"Okay, first I have the black bikini," Lorelai told her, holding it up in front of her own face.

"The plain one or the one with the silver sparkly thingies all over it?" Rory asked, amazed that she knows so much about her mother's bathers.

"The plain one, but now you mention it, put the black sparkly one in the running too," she mentioned as she rummaged through the same draw she'd gone to before.

"Okay, other choices please," Rory egged on.

"The red one-piece," Lorelai said.

"No." Rory stated quickly.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"It looks like you're trying to be in Baywatch or you're advertising for some Special K or something – just no," Rory said, shaking her head.

Lorelai grabbed the strap of the read bathing suit and threw it over her shoulder. "Okay, okay, I get it, it's gone,"

"Last option?" Rory asked.

"That white tankini tank top thing that I bought when I was with you the other day," Lorelai told her.

"Can I just ask you a question?" Rory asked.

"You just did," Lorelai snickered.

"Oh that line's never been used before or anything," Rory said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, okay.. so what?" Lorelai asked.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY BATHERS?" Rory said, drawing out the words and pulling the mouth piece of her phone close to her mouth.

"Just because I don't own one blue and green number and that's it, that's not a reason to send me to the tower," Lorelai joked, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Okay, well.. I think the black sparkly one." Rory said.

"Well, that is what I will wear then. Thankyou for your help," Lorelai said, lifting a shoulder up and looking proudly at the black bikini before her.

"You're welcome your heinous," Rory smirked before they both hung up.

Lorelai lifted the bikini up and smiled to herself. "Yep,"

xxx

Lorelai and Luke arrived at the Gilmore Mansion a couple of hours later, their swim gear all packed in medium sized bags just in case they got there and Emily and Richard happened to be home.

"Okay, so if by some freak accident, they happen to have not gone to Martha's Vineyard, we're here to ask my Mom what the name of the restaurant she and Dad went to last week was because we wanted to try it," Lorelai said.

"And when she asks us why we didn't just call her?" Luke asked, starting to rethink the whole thing.

"Ah, well… we were in town?" Lorelai asked, knowing that there were holes in her plan.

"Lorelai," Luke said in a warning tone.

"What?" she asked, stepping out of the car.

"Should we really do this?" Luke asked.

"Luke, it's five hundred degrees out, if they have a problem, they can deal,"

"But it's like – "

Luke was cut off by Lorelai.

"We're family," Lorelai stated.

Luke smiled.

Lorelai walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. When no-one answered she rang the doorbell. After three more rings of the doorbell and a few more knocks at the door, she and Luke deduced that there was no-one home, so went around the back. When they saw the pool, they immediately dropped their things and stripped down to their bathers.

"Wow," Luke said, eyeing Lorelai up and down once she changed into her bathers.

"You like?" Lorelai asked, running her hands down her sides and smiling seductively at Luke.

"Uh-huh," Luke said, slowly nodding his head.

Luke walked up to Lorelai and placed his hands on either side of her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She smiled through it and laughed as his hands slowly made their way to her ass. He pulled her closer, rubbing up against her. As they stood in the sun, getting more and more sweaty, Lorelai eventually pulled away.

"So, swimming?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"Uh.. yeah, swimming," Luke said with a smile.

"Last one ins a rotten egg," Lorelai laughed.

Luke immediately ran past her and bombed into the centre of the pool, getting Lorelai mildly wet in the process. Lorelai gasped and covered her midsection.

"The water's freezing!" Lorelai said when Luke's head resurfaced.

"Come on, no it's not, it's warm when you get in," Luke assured her.

"I don't wanna get in anymore, I'll just sit over there, on the sun chair," she said with a smile, pointing to the deck chairs laid out.

"Oh no you won't, if you don't get in voluntarily I'll get you in myself," Luke laughed.

Lorelai watched as Luke came up out of the pool using the stairs wearing only a pair of black boardies reaching about his knees. She watched and admired as he made his way over to her. She slowly backed up and put her hands out in front of them, trying to stop him.

"No, no, don't," she squealed.

Luke opened his arms and moved closer to her, "Want a hug?" he teased.

"Noooooo," she cried.

Just then, Luke wrapped his dripping wet arms around her and picked her up, pulling her back to the pool with him. Lorelai wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered them into the water step by step.

"Oh my god," Lorelai said with a shiver as her bottom half descended into the water.

"Oh come on, you know you love it," Luke teased.

Lorelai lowered her head to meet Luke's lips with her own. Luke continued to lower them into the water, not breaking their now heated kisses.

Luke perched them onto the step where his head was just above the water. Lorelai moved to straddle his hips in the water, running her hands down his chest as she continued to kiss him.

Luke was lost in the moment, he didn't realise as Lorelai tucked her fingers under the waistband of his board shorts, undoing the tie and pulling apart the small line of Velcro, keeping them together. She placidly stroked along his entire length, teasing the head as she ran her thumb over it softly. Luke broke the kisses and groaned frustrated and loudly.

Lorelai repositioned herself so that she was closer to Luke. Luke moved his arm slowly underwater. He ran his hand up Lorelai's thigh, stopping at the silky material covering her sex. He teased her centre slowly before pulling the material aside and pulling her closer to him. Lorelai smiled at him as he positioned himself at her entrance.

With one swift movement, Luke pulled Lorelai down onto him and plunged deep inside of her, and she was lost. The friction they were causing and the sensation of the water was already building Lorelai's orgasm up. Luke moaned as the water splashed up into his face from Lorelai's movements. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on her forearm. Luke placed his hands on Lorelai's upper outer thighs, encouraging her movements and pushing down hard, trying to cause as much friction as he could.

As she continued her movements, Lorelai's breath hitched in her throat. Breathing heavily as Luke moved swiftly in and out of her. She looked into his face and smiled, cupping his cheeks in her hands and kissing him briefly before breaking the kiss with a moan.

"Luke, I'm," she whispered.

Luke moved his hands around to her ass and pulled her into him as well as down on him. She moaned loudly as it heightened her pleasure. Luke groaned as he spilled out into her, whispered her name over and over.

Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder as her breathing came back to normal. She smiled when she looked into Luke's eyes. He simply shook his head in disbelief and kissed her meaningfully.

"I love you Lorelai,"

"I love you so much, Luke," she whispered.

xxx

**_the story's dying... only four reviews last chapter.  
Review please, love to know what you think. Should I wrap it up?_**

KEZZZZZZZZA.

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_clickclick_**


End file.
